The Tameranian Girl
by The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai
Summary: After her father's death, everything falls apart for young Starfire. This is her story. OC/OC, Robin/Starfire.
1. Chapter One

Authors Note: Hey. This is my first fan fiction on this site ever. I hope its good. I have a big story waiting so be watching for it. I am starting small though. Please excuse me for any inaccurate information I may put in. I am making this up because I don't know much about Starfire, the star of this pic. If someone knows a lot about her, please share it. I am not going to change the fic though. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to the tv show Teen Titans. I do however own Deramus and Fiera.

Chapter One

"New Baby and Some Chips"

It was a cool night outside the Titans Tower. The team members, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire, were enjoying hot coco and talking in their rather cozy living room.

They were telling about pasts. It was Starfire's turn. The rest of the team had really never found out much about her. She was an alien, they knew that, but what was her family's story? They were about to find out.

"So Star, whats your home story?" asked Robin, a very interested look on his face. He had always been curious about her, he knew he liked her, but he knew very little about her past.

"Are you sure you are willing and able to listen to it, it is quite difficult for me to tell it." said Starfire. She looked troubled, and Robin was wondering if she had had an abusive childhood.

"Ya Star, we won't judge you or anything." reassured Beast Boy. He was always there in times of trouble and doubt, for which Starfire was thankful.

"Well I suppose it all started when…….(the screen blurs and shows Starfire as an infant, she is being held by a most beautiful woman in rags. She is a poor woman, a very handsome man by her side.)

"Oh Deramus, she is so precious. What shall we name her?" said the woman.

"Well, maybe it should be Blasdrue or Tarrisawa." replied Deramus.

"No no, what about Hendraty or Playitstare?" replied the new mother.

"No, Fiera, too long." said Deramus, a frown on his face now.

After a few minutes of thinking, Fiera sat up, rather quick for a woman who just gave birth.

"What is it dear?" asked a very concerned Deramus.

"Nothing, its just, I've found the perfect name for her. She will be known as Starfire and she will be different then all the other girls, I know it." said Fiera.

"I think that is a beautiful name, picked out for a beautiful child, by a beautiful (how many times have I used this?) wife. I love you Fiera. I love you more than the whole universe could ever comprehend. You are my one, my only Fiera." said Deramus. He had held in his truly deep feelings for her for quite some time now.

(Screen fades to show the Titans in their living room.)

"Star, that was almost, magical." said Robin. He was quite a softie.

"So, who wants some Doritos?" asked Beast Boy.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"You know you really know how to ruin a magical moment."

"Yep, it's a habit." remarked Beast Boy. Starfire knew he was kidding though.

"I believe we all would delight in some toxic junk food!" Before you could say "clueless" Starfire had flown into the kitchen and gotten chips, dips, cookies, sodas, and more.

"While you eat, I will tell more."

Authors Note: How was it? I hope you liked it. There is abuse to Starfire in later chapters. Please Read and Review! I know this one wasn't much but it was the first chapter so be patient! Flames are okay. I can take it like a woman!


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: I 'm back with a vengence! Here is chapter two. I hope it is enjoyable to its readers. Again, this story is still not at its peak. More promising chapters in the future. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans or anything related to them or the television show, Teen Titans. I do own Deramus, Fiera, Anders, Renee, and Mustard (and yes I am stupid enough to name a dog after a condement).

Chapter Two

"I'd like some Mustard on that hotdog!"

"So, get on with the story already!" yelled Cyborg, directly afterwards stuffing a handful of cookies in his mouth.

(Screen fades its oozy fade and shows a seven year old Starfire, an eight year old sister next to her, and a twelve year old brother on her other side. They were playing a Tameranian game called "glufof".)

"Do you both know how to play the game?" asked Anders. He was Starfires older brother. He was a taller boy with long brown hair that had long strands that just lightly brushed his face. He was quite strong. He wore a leather band on his neck with a griffen on it. All the girls in the village wanted him, but he wasn't interested in anyone but a twelve year old girl named Renee. She was a perfect match for him too. He went to see her almost every single day at the lake. He was kind and courteous to Starfire and everyone else who didn't cross him. He had a weapon, all twelve year old boys did. Renee was the only girl with a weapon except it was a pole. She had a weapon because she was abnormal.

Renee was different, you see, she didn't have the gift. All the girls in the village, once they turn twelve, can shoot black beams out of their hands. She couldn't. She was hated by all the other girls, even though she was the nicest out of all of them. Her only friend was Anders. She had a silver pole. She was a pro with it. She challenged Anders everyday. She could block the other girls' fire with her pole too.

Back to Starfire.

"I do but I bet the brat doesn't." Blackfire said this. Now she was very cruel to Starfire. She had Black hair, blue eyes, and was just the average height. She was the brat. She knew the earth terms because there were earth visitors that came to their planet, telling of their customs. She had requested private sessions because she thought it would get the guys after her.

"I am not a, um, whatever you said!" said Starfire. She had no idea what her sister had just said but it had come from Blackfire, so it HAD to be bad.

"Well, we take these rocks and toss them as far as we can, but not into the shadow over there. Whoever gets the farthest without touching the shadow wins. But there is one twist. You have to throw the rock with your feet. How? You put the rock on your foot, and kick. Understand?"

Just before Anders could take his turn, Deramus, their father, stumbled over the fence and his knees buckled. He didn't move.

"Daddy? What's wrong with Daddy Anders?" questioned a crying Starfire.

"Blackfire, run and go get mom."

She just stood there.

"Now!"

She bolted torwards the house and out of sight.

Authors Note: So how was it? Read &Review please! Flames are okay!


	3. Chapter Three

Authors Note: Sorry about the late update. I want to thank the people that reviewed my story and came out with positive things. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Pretty sad one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything related to the TV show.

Chapter Three

"A Frantic Trip to the Mastry"

Deramus just laid there, motionless. He wasn't breathing or making any movements to indicate consciousness. Anders was staring at him, hoping, praying he was alive. A worried Starfire was crying. Anders hugged her, trying to block her view of their motionless father.

Just then Fiera and Blackfire came running from the house. Their mother tried to find his pulse. After a few minutes of searching, she gave up. She tried a heartbeat. Unsucsessful. She told Blackfire to run and get a pitcher of cool water and a sponge. Blackfire came back with the pitcher, her eyes filled with fear.

Fiera soaked the sponge and started to sponge Deramus's neck. His eyes fluttered open for a minute, then closed slowly. "We have to get him to the Mastry as soon as possible." said Fiera, lifting Deramus into their cart. Anders pulled the cart to the side of the road and then proceeded to the Mastry's hut, a few blocks down. Fiera had Starifre by the hand, pulling the frantic child to her side. "Blackfire, go help Anders. I will be there in a few minutes." said Fiera.

(Authors Note: A Mastry is like a doctor.)

Anders wheeled the cart with his unconscious father into the dirt drive next to the Mastry's hut where the healer was sitting outside on a log.

"Mastry, my father is in urgent need of your healing, please, help him."

"Certainly boy. Help me hoist him up onto the table." said the Mastry.

Anders and the Mastry brought him up onto a wooden table with cloth blankets spread on it.

"Is he on any of my herbs? Have I prescribed to him in the past?"

"I….I don't know."

"Very well. What was he acting like this morning?"

"Well, he ate some pory, numu, and glortpogs. You know, the usual. Then he went to work."

"What happened when he came home from work?"

"Well me and my two sisters were playing a game and he came to the fence, he was just fine. And then his eyes

fluttered close and he fell over the fence."

"I see. Well. I have to take him inside. Wait here."

Anders did what he was told.

Authors Note: How was it? Will Deramus die? Find out next chapter! Read and Review!


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them.

Chapter Four

"An End"

After few minutes of waiting in the Mastry's yard, Blackfire showed up. She brought some bogtuks with her too.

"Hey. Mom and Starfire are coming. What's going on?"

"Well, dad and the Mastry are in his hut. The Mastry didn't say much. He told me to wait here while he helps dad. We will have to wait for more news."

There was a long silence that followed. Anders wasn't sure what was going through her mind. He wished that he could make everything better. He couldn't. He just sat there, waiting for a result with his troubled sister. She was staring at the ground. He could tell that she was on the verge of breaking down and crying.

"Dad is going to be alright Black, I know he is……..it's a gut deep feeling. We just need to calm down, we need to trust the wise Mastry."

"Yes, but I just can't believe this. Dad is so healthy…..so…energetic. No one is against him, are they?"

Just then Fiera and a red eyed Starfire came and sat down on a log.

"What's the news? He is alright, right? Tell me he is well…..tell me he is alive."

"We don't know yet. He is with the Mastry."

"Oh Miyu, please let him be alright." she closed her eyes, hands folded together.

(Miyu is a Tamerainian god.)

As they were praying the Mastry came out of the hut, a herbal jar at hand. He had a troubled face on.

"Is he alright great Mastry? Is my husband awake? May we see him?" She asked the questions very fast. The Mastry simply held up a hand to silence her. She quieted.

"Please Fiera, this is no time for questions, but for answers." He sat down and motioned for them to do the same. They obeyed. "Your husband's heart is very weak. It beats unsteadily. I have no remedies for this. Some of my herbal potions will give him more time. He will be able to live for another day. Then, his time will run out. Use it wisely."

There was so much pain in the room, so much disbelief.

"No………NO! This can not be happening. This isn't happening!" screamed Fiera. She ran up to the Mastry and fell on him. He took her in his arms and comforted her.

"I know this is hard for you, but try to understand. He will be with Miyu in Kithra, the Great Beyond. I will give you your time. I will send him when you are ready."

The Mastry entered his hut.

The family stared at each other, at a lost for words.


	5. Chapter Five

Authors Note: I think I submitted a review before I solved a problem, please ignore it. Were most of you sad? I hope so! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans material.

Chapter Five

"Deramus's Last Day: Part One"

(Back at the Titans Tower)

There was a silence here too. All of the Titans parents were dead, or in some other country, so they understood her pain.

The silence was only broken when Beast Boy asked, "Star………….are you gonna be alright?"

She was silent.

"If it makes you feel any better, all our parents are gone too, so we do understand."

"I know. It is just the thought of it, it haunts me."

"Well, you don't have to tell the rest if you don't want too." said Robin. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

As she looked at him she said, "No, it is good for me to share with my friends. I will continue."

(The screen fades to show Starfire, Anders, Blackfire, Fiera, and Deramus outside the Mastry's hut talking to the Mastry.)

"Now Deramus has taken a herbal liquid which will enable him to be painless for the next day. Drink all of it. When he has an hour left, the pain will return, worse than ever in the last ten seconds. Take care of your last day, set everything in order. Goodbye my son, Miyu's blessings on you." That was the last words the Mastry had for them.

They walked home silently.

Deramus was the first to speak. "Let's spend our last day together in happiness. I feel better than ever, like a young child!" He twirled around and picked up Starfire. She giggled and he let her down. She twirled with him. Blackfire joined in. Soon, everyone but Anders was twirling in the middle of the road. He preferred to stay a respective member of society. He couldn't help but laugh at them though.

"Well, lets go play some redbi!" said Deramus, he wasn't not out of breath or showing signs of exhaustion at all.

"Yeah! I'm on Daddy's team!" said Starfire, she loved to play redbi and her father was the best redbi player in the village, they have a rather small village though.

So the family went to the field next to their hut and set up the posts and played. They played and played for hour upon hour, until it was five hours later.

"Oh my Miyu! Look at the time! I'll spend time with each of you, alright?" They all nodded their heads.

"I'll go first." volunteered Blackfire.

"Very well."

They started to walk along a path that led to the market. Deramus felt guilty for this happening, he was their only father, they needed him.

"So Blackfire, what would you like to do?"

"I think that is really up to you Dad."

"Well, lets talk. I figure that we should. Now as you know, I will be gone in the morning and I want to be good to your mother and siblings, they'll be all you have."

She stared at the ground, taking in all of this.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that I love you. I know we haven't been as tight as we could have been, but I still love you."

"Oh Black, I love you too."

They hugged and were off to the fields to talk about other things. They weren't that close, so they had catching up to do.

After a little while their time was up.

"I feel so much better opening up to you, Daddy."

"As do I."

"Lets walk back to the house."

Author's Note: How was that? I would have made it longer, but I am very tired right now. Goodnight and Read and yawn Review I can take flames.


	6. Chapter Six

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating like I should. I noticed that someone reviewed and said that this is in the wrong place. Sorry, I just noticed that. But oh well. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

"Dearmus's Last Day: Part Two"

As Deramus and Blackfire entered their yard, they saw Starfire run up to her father with a big hug. Blackfire hugged her father and went into the house to help her mother.

Deramus and Starfire walked to the park and ate furros. They talked and wrestled and just plain messed around. This was the first time Dearmus had had some fun in a long time.

Pretty soon their time was up.

Dearmus picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. He was a muscular man, so he had no trouble doing this.

"I had fun Daddy, I do not want you to go."

"I know, but it is Miyu's will, therefore it must be right."

"If you say so. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too. Now go and fetch your brother."

She did as she was told. Anders came jogging back. He had been carving some wood that was brought by the American visitors.

"Come Anders, I have a few things I have to talk to you about. Man to man."

"Ok Dad."

They walked into the forests that were set by the side of their hut. Deramus sat on a stump while Anders sat in the grass.

"Anders, know, I'm going to be gone by tomorrow. I need you to be the man of the house when I am gone. Your mother will need to take care of house jobs, so that means that you will have to take up a job to provide for the family. Now, I know that is a bit much for a twelve year old, but you are much more mature than any twelve year old I know. I know you can do it son, for the sake of the family, you can do it." Deramus placed a strong hand on Deramus's shoulder.

"I won't disappoint you father."

"Glad to hear that son."

Anders gave him a hug, then they went to the field and wrestled. Dearmus showed him some moves he picked up from the American visitors. They had such a fun time that they went an hour over their time limit. It was already 8:00.

"We've got to get going son, our time is through."

The two men walked back to their house. Dearmus sent Anders to the house to clean up. Fiera had already made dinner for the kids, and now it was off to a romantic dinner on the riverside for the two lovers.

Authors Note: How was that? Are you surprised that I made Starfires turn so short? Tune in to next chapter. Read and Review, I can take flames.


	7. Chapter Seven

Authors Note: Sorry about the shortness of the chapters. Hopefully the later ones will be more interesting for me to write. Enjoy!

Disclaimer; I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to it.

Chapter Seven

"A Riverside Dinner"

Deramus and Fiera held hands and swayed to the beat of the wind. They were both so glad to have some time away from the kids.

"How did the time with the children go Deramus?"

"Just fine. Me and Blackfire really opened up to each other. I've always felt like I really never knew her, until now."

"That's great honey."

They took a minute to enjoy the cool breeze before Deramus said, "So where shall we go my lady?" Deramus bowed.

Fiera giggled. "Wherever you will my knight." She curtsied.

They laughed and linked arms.

"How about going to the riverside for some of Gordando's finest? I hear that he just received some new dish from the visitors."

"That sounds delicious."

So the two walked on the dusty path to Gordando's hut, arms linked all the way. They were talking about some precious memories of their children growing up. Like the time that Anders fell of A log when he was one and just laughed and laughed and laughed. Or the time that Starfire took her first steps.

"Good times."

"Good times."

They entered Gordando's hut. Gordando was sitting in a chair chopping shrimp. He stood up when they entered.

"Well if it isn't my good friends, Deramus and Fiera! I was just chopping some shrimp that the Americans gave me. Come, please sit!"

"Actually, we were hoping to eat by the riverside, its kind of a special night.

"Oh, a little taste of love, eh?"

"Yeah."

"You will be seated in a flash!"

At that Gordando rushed out of the house, picked up a wooden table he had for storage, carried it a little ways out onto the beach, and placed it down. He then went back to get two chairs. He polished the table until it was so shiny it could blind. Then he placed a single white candle, two glasses, and a jug of some red liquid that Dearmus and Fiera couldn't decipher for on the table.

Gordando saw their confusion and said, "Oh, that's an earth beverage called 'wine'. It's an alcoholic drink, so use in moderation."

They both nodded.

"Please sit down, I will be bring your food in a moment."

With that he left for the hut.

The two sat down and talked. They talked about anything imaginable; like childhood experiences, children, fallen dreams, and they joked around.

"Oh my goodness, your mother actually pushed you and your brother outside and locked the door so she wouldn't have to put up with you until dinner? That's hilarious!"

She was laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault my mother was stressful!"

"Did you ever ask for a glurros from your mother and then ask your father for one? I did that all the time! They obviously suspected something but they let it slide."

Just then Gordando came out with two beautifully set plates with piles of popcorn, coconut, and cocktail shrimp with a side of cocktail and lemon butter sauce .

"This looks delicious Gordando!"

"Thank you. Now I'll leave you two alone for ::elbows Deramus:: some festivities."

"Gordando!"

Fiera just laughed.

Gordando walked back to his hut, and as he did, he could have sworn he saw Fiera put her hand on Deramus's leg.

'This is going to be a wonderful night for last love.'

(Back at the Titans Tower.)

"How did you find all this out Star?"

"My mother informed me a few years after my father died."

"Go on, go on! This is getting good!"

"Well they were sitting at the table talking when all of a sudden my mother said……………………….

"Deramus, do you remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget? I was selling furros as a summer job and all of a sudden I saw a group of girls walking down the street. Sure they were all pretty, but one stood out among all the rest."

"Me."

"You. Then when you came up to ask me how much they were I spilled one on you!"

"I remember that! Then you started fumbling with napkins and they went all over."

"And then I finally built up the courage to say, '2 r-rentons.'"

"And then I bought one. You asked me if I wanted to see a movie next Saturday."

"And you said 'Of course I would!"

They laughed and talked about their first date and their first kiss that took place on their first date.

Fiera looked into Deramus's eyes and Deramus into Fiera's.

(This has been used in so many movies and such, but I thought it would be good to use.)

"Tell me how I did it again."

"Well, first you held my hand, and then we…….."

She trailed off as they fell into a kiss. Deramus decided to deepen it. (WARNING: There is nothing ahead!)

Their lips broke apart and they continued to eat, already doing what they both had wanted to do for such a long time.

"I can't eat anymore."

"Then we'll leave."

The two walked back to Gordando's hut, arm in arm. Gordando told them to go home, he'll pick up the dinner mess.

They started down the path to their hut holding hands and swaying.

Once they got home they found Deramus reading to Blackfire and Starfire. Everyone said a tearful goodnight to Deramus, knowing it would be their last.

"I love you family. I won't be here tomorrow, but don't hang onto the past for too long, never hang onto the past for too long."

"Daddy, will you read me a story?" asked Starfire.

"Sure."

They went into the two girl's room and tucked her in. He read he a famous Tamerainian fairy tail. She quickly fell asleep. Her kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight to his other two children, giving a hug to each.

Fiera was already in bed waiting for him. He crawled into bed, gave Fiera a kiss and snuggled up to her for the night.

"I love you Fiera, no matter what happens, remember that."

"I love you too."

And with that they snuggled up and went to sleep. They were peaceful together until morning came.

Authors Note: That was a little longer. I'm not that good at romance scenes. Read and Review, I can take fire if you can dish it out.


	8. Chapter Eight

Authors Note: Sorry for the shortness of this next chapter, I didn't want to blur things in too quickly. Very sad chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Teen Titans or the things that are related to them.

Chapter Eight

"A Good Man's Deathbed"

Fiera woke up at dawn. She felt her husband beside her. She snuggled close to him, only to realize he was ice cold. She quickly sat up and felt his pulse. He had none.

Suddenly Anders came in, Starfire and Blackfire at his heels. They all froze at seeing their father pale white and their mother crying. She motioned for them to come in for a hug. They all hugged and cried together. They looked at Deramus's limp body and hugged again.

The funeral was held in the village cemetery. Deramus had a rock for a tombstone, seeing as their family couldn't afford a marble slab with engravings. The family of four, Renee (remember, she's Anders friend ::wink:J ) and Gordando came to it, all with flowers and other respectful symbols.

Everyone except for Anders and Gordando was crying.

"He was a good man, one of my best friends, he was a loyal one. He will not go forgotten." said Gordando.

"He was a good father and a loving husband, I loved him with all my heart, I just hate to see him go……" she broke down crying and was comforted by Anders.

Starfire was crying and ran into the house. As did Blackfire.

Anders and Fiera were still sitting there, speechless on the fact that their father and husband was really gone.

"You never really appriciate someone until they're gone."

Author's Note: Will their family fall apart without Deramus, find out! Hope that was moving and emotional! Read and Review, I can take flames if you're not a pussy.


	9. Chapter Nine

Authors Note: Ok, I hope this chapter is long enough for everyone, especially fiddlerjones. This is a short chapter too, but it leads into the next one. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

"For Me"

Starfire lay in her room plopped down on her bed, head in her hands and tears flowing.

Blackfire went into the forest to find a place to sit and think.

__

This is all Miyu's fault. Does Miyu even exist?" No Blackfire, don't question your faith, that just as good as surrendering yourself to the demon god." _But does he really exist? There's no proof. "_I can't deny him, my ruler! _He isn't your master, no one is your master._

"Yes, no one is in control, no one but me. No one can take control of my life. Not the sorrow of my fathers death, not mother, no one. " she smiled, finally her bottled up emotions were bubbling to the surface of her thoughts, opening her mind.

Starfire was still on her bed in a ball, eyes red and sobbing uncontrollably.

Anders and Fiera came into the two sisters' room and sat by the crying child. Fiera held her, singing a lullaby to calm her. Anders had been silent ever since he saw his father lifeless in the morning.

Night came by and Blackfire still wasn't home. Anders went out to find her, taking an Uglertian Gem with him for light.

He decided to start by the river. He went up and down the riverside without success.

Then he tried the forest. He went through the rows of trees, bushes and ferns. He finally came across an unconscious Blackfire.

He was shocked at first but then came to his senses. He pulled her up onto a rock and checked her pulse. She had one. He decided to take her to the lake and try to wake her up. He strung her up over his shoulders and was off. He was wondering how this happened to her.

__

Could she of accidentally tripped and hit her head on a rock/ No Blackfire is the very opposite of clumsy. Could someone of attacked her? I can't think of who would've.

He reached the lake and set her down. He cupped some water into his hands and splashed it on her face. He took a cloth and pressed it against the wound. She was starting to come about.

"Anders? What are you doing? You aren't supposed to be here."

"Blackfire, you passed out in the forest. We're by the lake now. We need to get you home and rest. You have a gash on your side."

"No, I have to go Anders."

She tried to get up but failed instead her knees buckled and she fell.

"Whoa, take it easy Black. Come on, we're heading home, we need to treat that wound. Its bleeding badly."

"No Anders, I'm not going home!"

She said this very forcefully and stood up strongly. The blood soaked cloth fell off and hit the ground. Blood seeped through her shirt. Anders stood up too. Their eyes met.

"Anders its time."

"Time for what Black? You're talking in riddles."

"Time for me to make my decision, and I choose me."

"What? What decision?"

"My life's decision Anders. I'm not letting anything way me down from having control. Good bye."

"Control over what? What do you mean goodbye? I think you're just dizzy from blood loss. Come on. We're going home."

She grabbed his arm as he was turning to leave. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Anders, we won't meet again."

And with that she left him in shock as she ran off into the forest. After he recovered from the shock he ran after her. It was no use, she was gone.

He walked back to his hut, in pure disbelief.


	10. Chapter ten

Author's Note: I was wondering, when you click on "For Me" in the pull-down menu of chapters does the screen say "Chapter does not exist"? It says that for me. Someone reviewed on it so I guess not. Oh well, it's the readers that have to see it, not the writers. Enjoy!

Chapter Ten

"The Breakfast Table"

It was late when Anders got to the end of the forest. He still had a very long way to go before getting home.

He decided to stop and rest here for the night. He looked at the ground. Blackfire was really gone. Little Black was gone. And those riddles she spoke. What did they mean? He looked over to his left and saw something peculiar. He went closer and looked at it. It almost looked like………………..no.

__

No that couldn't be. It isn't, that's impossible.

It was. The item he know held in his hand was one of his fathers knife's, only know with blood crusted onto it.

"Why Black? Why….."

(Back at the Titans Tower.)

"She really didn't seem like that person, did she friends?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"I will continue."

"Then Anders…………"

(Back at the breakfast table in their hut.)

"Where are they? They should be back by now."

Fiera was cooking hug forts and Starfire was at the table sitting there, staring into space. (I'm not that good at making up alien foods).

"Starfire, eat up, ok?"

"I'm not that hungry."

She got out of her chair and walked to her room. Fiera heard a door slam shut and lock.

She sighed and ate alone. Her eyes started to water.

__

No, I won't cry. I won't cry, that's giving up.

She couldn't take it, she cried. Her family was falling apart.

__

I give up.

Author's Note: I know that was short, but I thought that that was a perfect way to end it off. Read and Review! As I've said time and time again, I can take your fire if you have the skills to throw it at me.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: I've just read the ninth chapter and saw how confusing things were. I also realized how my computer tore out some words. Yeah, Anders had pressed a cloth to her side and stopped the bleeding, that's the deal with the blood stained cloth. Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

"Realization"

Anders returned to the hut with the knife still in his hand. He opened the wooden door and saw his mother crying. She looked up at the sound of the door open. Anders looked at her. She looked at the knife in his hand. He set the bloody knife down on the table.

Fiera looked at it. She looked at Anders, searching for cuts. When there was none she stood up and hugged him. She was glad he was home.

"But where's Blackfire?"

"She's gone. She left. She's not coming back."

She took a moment to try to understand what he had just said.

"What do you mean she's not coming back? Where did she go? Why do you have your father's knife?"

"I found this. She left. She's not coming back."

Fiera kneeled by her son. "Anders, now I know you're in shock, but I need you to tell me where your sister went."

He looked down at her.

"I don't know. She cut herself mother, she cut herself deep."

She hugged him and they cried together. They knew she wouldn't come back, they just hoped. Fiera for her children, Anders for relief.

Starfire came out.

"Mother, I decided on eating……………………………."

She stared at them. She looked for Blackfire. She wasn't there. She fell down and cried (lots of crying, tell me if I should keep the crying to a minimum).

They sat there and cried as a family.

They prayed to Miyu for relief, but over the next few days, none seemed to come.

Author's Note: Read and Review! Flames are okay.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, it makes me feel all tingly inside to know that my writing is appreciated! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, some other people do. So they take the credit for the characters, I take credit for the story I have put them into.

Chapter Twelve

"A Get Together by the Lake"

The next few days seemed like years for the troubled family of three. Fiera was working constantly in the house and Starfire was helping. Anders had set out for a job.

"I've helped my dad with numerous tasks like this one before Joere. I can handle it."

"I'll see how you do then decide. Be here tomorrow at four o'clock for instructions. Bye Anders."

Anders nodded, stood up, and slowly left. He had just applied for a job as a gem miner. This was his very last job option. He had screwed up everywhere else. He couldn't cook for Gordando, he couldn't clean for Susaran, and he couldn't fish for throblaks for Tarius. He would have to mine for Joere, this was his last option.

I have to do this, for mom and Starfire. Especially for Starfire. She can still have a successful future. I'll do this for her, for Star……………

"Hey Anders, how are you?"

It was Renee. She had just came from outside her door, obviously having heard the conversation with Joere.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just applied for a job at the mine, as you've seen."

"Say, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the lake with me today, It'd be fun. We can train and stuff. Besides, I insist."

"Not today Renee, I don't feel up to it, maybe some other…………."

He stopped in the middle of his sentence because he saw her disappointed look. He had not spent time with her in a month, what could it hurt?

"Well, alright, since you insist."

She smiled. The two friends walked into the forest together, enjoying the sounds of the wind and the rustling trees.

Renee looked at Anders. He was looking at the sky as he walked. She smiled and reached for her weapon and………………..SMACK!

She hit the back of his knees making him fall.

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to show you some of my new moves, and what could be a better way to do that then through a good natured heart, with a little bit of fierce competition added?"

"Oh ho ho, smart one aren't you? Well then, have at you!"

Anders pulled out his brown pole as she readied her silver one. They each made their own funkidelic "come here" moves and jumped at each other. Anders took the first move. He hit her on her shoulder. She stumbled but then went right at him. She hit him in the stomach making him crouch over. She helped him up and he brushed it off.

"That's definitely new, that stings."

"You noticed, eh? Sorry if I hit you too hard missy."

"Did you just call me missy? You're going down for that."

He went at her and she blocked. He struck her on the leg. She fell. He went at her on the ground and stopped just before her head.

"Scare you?"

"Not even close."

She hoped up and went for his chest. He blocked. He went for her legs, she blocked. They almost blocked all of each others moves until Renee unleashed her best move on him. He was so used to blocking, he wasn't ready for her assault.

She went to the left and he did, but then she went right and struck hi min the back. He fell and quickly got up.

"Where did you learn that?"

"From you . You used to use it all the time on me, except you never struck."

She jumped at him, aiming for his head, but he blocked. Their faces got dangerously close. They stopped struggling and put down heir weapons. They looked into each other's eyes and went in. They got closer and closer until their lips gently touched. Anders deepened it. Renee returned it. Anders put his hand on her cheek, making her want to pull in closer. They parted and looked at each other, breathing very slowly.

"Do you want to take a walk with me Anders?"

"Sure. Lets go to the lake."

"We're already at the lake."

"Well then to the park." She could tell he was dazed at her and blushed.

Something about her makes me feel like I'm floating, years and years away from here. I love her touch, her feel, her taste……I love her.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Read and Review. Sorry for the shortness. Flames about it are okay and welcomed! Let me know my mistakes.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: I tried to make this one longer, so Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Thirteen

"Dreams"

Anders got home late after his and Renee's walk. He came in and kissed his mother and sister on the cheek then went to his bedroom. He spun around and plopped down onto his bed. He sighed . He knew he should be focusing on work, not a girl. But she's so perfect for me, how can I not want her. She likes me too. Well who wouldn't?

He laughed. He had made a joke, that hadn't happen very often since his fathers death. He was suddenly filled with sadness at the thought of his dear father. He shook it off and climbed into bed.

(That night in Anders room. Anders was having a dream.)

Anders was in a field. He was about six. He was running torwards his father, giggling all the way. He was just about to reach him when his father started to drift away. He kept running torwards him, as fast as he could, but couldn't seem to reach him. All of a sudden fire surrounded the field and he was trapped. He could hear screaming. His father was everywhere, drifting, drifting away………. Now he was being killed, killed by various people. By Fiera first, then Starfire, then Blackfire, then Gordando, then himself. He watched in pure horror as he raised the knife and stabbed it through his fathers heart. He fell to his kness and cried.

All of a sudden a glorious white light shone above everything and Renee came to his side to comfort him. He cried and fell onto her. She comforted him, hugging him. Then he started to ascend. She gave him a necklace with a griffen on it. Half of the griffen was white, the other half black.

He ascended into the sky that was above, the horrors of his fathers death replaced with a sense of comfort he had never known before.

(Back in Anders room.)

Anders sat up in a cold sweat. He was confused by his dream. He went back to sleep, thinking about what he had just saw.

The next morning Anders's awoke at four to go to the gem mines. He picked up his hat only to find a necklace with a griffen on it underneath. Half of it was white, the other half black.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I hit a "creativity bump". Sorry if this chapter isn't what you had hoped for, I'm kind of trying to progress these next chapters to more interesting ones. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them. I do own what characters I have made up in this story, and what I have done with them.

Chapter Fourteen

"Reality Check"

Anders just stared at the necklace he now held in his hand.

__

Is this real? If so, what does it mean? Have I gone insane? Have I been sent a message?

While he was pondering these things, he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. He dropped the necklace and ran into the kitchen, where he saw a terrifying scene.

The kitchen was totally wrecked, drawers askew, food everywhere. There was a man with a mask on. He had a gun in his hand, and that gun followed up to his mother's forehead. He watched in horror as the robber cocked the gun.

"Now, be a good boy and back up a few steps."

He did as he was told.

"Now, go get your stash, now!"

He ran to his mother's room. He moved the rug from atop a trapdoor that opened to reveal a rather large chest. Every family had a stash that was saved up for emergencies. He hurried back to the kitchen. He saw his mother still in the man's grasp.

"Now, put that right down on the table and back right up."

He lifted it onto the table and walked back to his spot.

"There's a good boy."

He looked at the chest then to his mother.

"Let her go, you have the money."

"Maybe I don't want to."

Anders was starting to cry now.

"Maybe I'll put one right in her head, just because of the fun. Wouldn't you enjoy that boy? I know I would."

Anders was still crying, his mother was crying too.

"Hey, maybe I'll just take her back to my planet, for a little fun. Or maybe I'll just do this."

The robber jerked her head up to his into a fierce kiss. He ripped at her clothes. She silently cried, tears streaking their way down her face.

Anders watched helplessly as he watched his mother be violated.

The robber shoved her away when he was done. He walked up to the chest and made his leave. Thankfully she still had her pants and most of her shirt on. They waited until the robber had sorted through the money.

Anders looked at his mother. He saw her looking at a knife. She picked it up and advanced on the unsuspecting robber. Anders shook his head at her and tried to stop her. She wouldn't listen. She jumped on the robber and he shook around. He fumbled with his gun. He fired everywhere. He grabbed her wrist and took her from on top of him. She managed to slice of his ear.

"Ahh you little bleep!"

He pulled her in front of him, aimed the gun at her and pulled the trigger.

She fell limp.

He heard someone coming from outside.

He threw her across the room and grabbed the chest. He was abut to leave through the window when he turned around and shot at Anders. Then everything went black, so black……………………….

Anders shot up in bed with a cold sweat. It was sometime around midnight, he could tell that much.

__

It was just a dream Anders, calm down. It seemed so real, the robber, the gunshot, the blood, and then the darkness………………………

He decided to get up and get some water. He went into the dark kitchen. He went outside to the well and lowered the bucket. He reeled it up and brought it to his lips. He drank the whole thing. He leaaned against the well and rested. He was physically and mentally tired from his dream. He went back into the house and went to bed, he had to rest up, for in four hours he had to face Joece.

Author's Note: Was that good enough for you? I hope so! Read and Review, flames are okay, just don't be a softie about it, let me know my flaws!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter Fifteen

"Stressing Work"

Anders woke up four hours later and went over to his dresser. He picked up his hat, only to find……….nothing! He was relieved that the streak of dreams was over.

He left a note for his mother. He picked up his lunch and went out the door. He dreaded working in the mines, but it was for his family. He took a deep breath and puffed out his chest. He walked proudly along the path to the mines. He was there in about ten minutes of "confidence strutting". He found other miners with axes walking to the mines too. They all stared at him. He just looked ahead, a determined look on his face. He saw Joere at the entrance to the mine. He was checking off people. When Anders got there Joere snorted.

"Decided to show up, eh? Well, I'm going to start you off in Section J. Tylo will show you to your spot. You are too report back to the entrance of your section for lunch, then you go to work. You will head home at 12:00 A.M. as the humans call it."

A man walked up to Joere and they talked.

"New one, eh?"

"Yeah, his first day."

"He's going to be sore tomorrow."

"Show him to Section J."

The man pushed him onto the elevator and they descended.

"So, are you nervous kid?"

"A little."

"You should be. Mining is the hardest job in this community, largest risk too. About twenty of us go, a week."

Anders gulped.

"I'm just teasing you, only about fifteen."

After that Anders kept to himself.

"Here we are, Section J. Alder will show you to your spot."

"Thanks."

"Well, a new link aren't we? I'm Alder, your section leader. Joere might run the circus, but I run this act. You will do exactly what I say, is that clear?"

"Yes Alder."

"And you will refer to me a sir."

"Yes sir."

"Now here is your spot."

Alder handed him an axe.

"Get to work. Slacking will not be tolerated. It will result in punishment, severe punishment."

"Yes sir."

Alder left to inspect everyone's work.

"He's a real pain, isn't he."

"Yeah, got that right."

"I'm Tendra, what's your name?"

"Anders. So, how long have you been working here?

"Just started a month ago."

"Well, did you ever picture yourself mining gems?"

"No. I wanted to be a chef, but I wasn't qualified."

"He turned to face Anders to reveal that he had an arm missing."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The last thing I need is pity."

"Well, I never really wanted to be a miner either, I had to."

"Care to share?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, well I guess we'd better get back to work."

"Yeah, well talk to you at lunch?"

"Sure."

Tendra picked up the axe with his one muscular arm and went to work, as did Anders.

They drilled and drilled. It was extremely hard for Anders until Tendra told him a beginner's method. Then it became quite easy.

Soon it was lunch time.

Anders and Tendra headed to the entrance to the section and sat down on rocks to eat. They laughed and joked. Tendra was an orphan. He lived in the forest by himself. He ate friuts and drank from the lake to survive.

"Well, do you want some of my glurros?"

"That'd be great. Thanks."

"Anytime. My father is dead so its just me, my mother, and my sister. I'm the man in the family so I earn the money."

"Oh."

"Get back to work!"

It was Alder. Lunch was over. He went back to work and him and Tendra conversed.

He got home at 1:00. Alder made him stay late and work on his flaws. He got home and fell into one of the deepest sleeps he'd ever had. He was ready to take on another day at the mine.He was able to get throught the day because of Tendra. He was glad he had a friend.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. Read and Review! Flames are accepted!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing, its what drives me to write. Thanks for all the nice tings you've said! And no this is not the last chapter, I'm just recognizing everyone. Here they are:

Fiddler Jones, psycho-bunny, Slayer Girl 1362, and AnimeLuverGurlz. Thanks for all of your support. Enjoy!

Chapter Sixteen

"Keep It Up"

Anders woke up the next morning feeling queasy. He had to go to work so he packed a quick lunch and was off. He was starting down the road when he noticed Tendra. He was a little behind him so he decided to wait. Tendra saw him and ran to catch up.

"Hey Anders."

"I feel a little sick today. "

"Have to keep going. Alder wouldn't care if you were in a coma, he'd just yell 'Back to work!' at you all day."

They laughed and joked about their unreasonable section leader.

Soon they were checked off on Joere's list and on the elevator.

"So, do you like it here so far Anders?"

"Yeah, its better than I thought it would be. It's great to have a friend here."

"It is better than fighting everything off yourself."

They arrived at Section J and went to their spots.

Alder was yelling at some guy for not responding to him as 'sir'.

The two picked up their axes and started to work.

(Back at Titans Tower.)

"So Anders acquired a job at the local mines to help raise money for us."

"Well that's great for him."

"I'm glad he was able to find something he liked Starfire."

"Yes. Well next…….."

(Back at Starfire's hut.)

Fiera and Starfire were cleaning clothes. Fiera was washing, and Starfire was handing her the pins to hang the clothes with. Fiera wished that Anders was here. If their family was still complete, Anders and Deramus would be chopping wood and joking. Blackfire would be playing with Starfire, and I would be cleaning. I'm still perfectly content with that though. I love to watch my family play and have a good time.

Fiera was filled with sadness at the thought of her lost husband and daughter. She was so sad that she had to sit down. Starfire became worried. She thought that the same thing that had happened with her father was happening with her mother. She ran over to her mother.

"Mommy, whats wrong? Please don't go mommy, don't leave like Daddy and Blackfire. Please…………."

She was starting to cry now.

Fiera pulled the girl onto her lap and hugged her.

"Oh no sweetie, I would never leave you, niether will Anders. I love you."

She kissed her child's forehead and rocked her in her arms.

"I wish Anders would come home."

"I do too Star, I do too."

That night Fiera tucked in Starfire and read her the earth story 'The Boy Who Called Wolf'. She quickly fell asleep. It was 11:00. Fiera decided to wait for Anders. She sat down at the table and thought.

__

I wonder whats going on at the mine. He seems so overworked when I see him come home. I wsh to Miyu that I could take his place and work, but Deramus wanted him to work. Anders is so obedient and proud of his father. So since Deramus said it, Anders is willing to follow it, no matter what. How I wish Anders would be home more often. Its like he avoides me. I just want to reach out to him and let him know I'm here for him. My family is falling apart. Oh Miyu, why? Why must I constantly question my strength? _Why must my family carry this curse? Was it something we did? Was it something I_ _did? My husband is dead, I don't know if my daughter is alive or dead, my only son is a workaholic, and my little girl might grow up alone and unsure. I no longer pray for myself, but rather for my children._

Just then a tired Anders walked in.

"Your home early?"

"Yes. My boss thought I did and excellent job so he let me off early. Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

Silence.

"Listen mother……Mom, could I ask you for advice….on a girl?"

"Sure."

"Well you see, I….I mean my friend likes this girl."

"I see. Well, is this girl everything that your 'friend' wants in a girl?"

"Oh yes. She's beautiful, smart, courteous, strong, funny, and everything else I…I mean everything that my friend could hope for."

"Oh. Well, why does your friend need my help?"

"Well, he has problems at home and a new job, so he doesn't want to slack off and fail his family over her."

"Your friend should be following his heart, who knows, this girl might bring happiness into his heart, happiness he's never known. Everything else will take care of itself."

Anders sighed in relief.

"Thanks mom, I'll be sure to tell my friend."

"Anytime sweetie. I'm glad that I could help your 'friend'."

"I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you. Oh, I made your lunch for you."

"Thanks, I love you too Mom."

Fiera opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. She didn't want to rush Anders into opening up to her yet. She wanted to ask him about work.

Fiera got up and walked to her room. She hopped into bed. She stretched out her arm, hoping to find a comforting Deramus under it. But alas, it fell with a soft 'plop' onto the bed below. She curled up into a ball and tried to forget her losses.

Anders woke up at 3:45 the next morning. He put on his newly laundered hat and grabbed his lunch. He turned it around, only to find a heart with a "Love you sweetie" inside of it. He shuddered at the thought of what the guys would say if they saw it.

He met up with Tendra and they made their way torwards the mine. A girl was outside gardening. Tendra waved at her. She giggled and blushed. He winked at her. She blew him a kiss and started working again.

"How do you manage to get all the ladies on Tameran?"

"Its easy really. All in the technique. You just give them a wink and a smile, their practically yours after that."

Anders was ashamed of it, but he was surprised that girl's would like a guy with only one arm.

"I'll have to use that on Renee."

"Who's she?"

"Oh, she's kind of my girlfriend."

"Stick with her buddy, she just might change your life."

Anders ran over his friend's words in his head time after time.

They entered the elevator and descended. Alder greeted them, or rather Anders, at the entrance to their section.

"Ah, Anders, my best worker. I was wrong about you my boy. Their might be a Section Change inyour future."

Tendra frowned at these words. He had always wanted that job, he had told Anders too.

Anders didn't seem to notice. He was so caught up in the idea of moving up a section.

The two walked back to their spots.

"Isn't that great Tendra, just think, me, moving up to Section I."

"Wouldn't you think so?"

Anders was a little shocked at his friend's remark.

"You know what, I don't care if you get into stupid Section I, why would I care?!?!" He was shouting now.

"Because you're my friend Tendra."

"I'm not your friend! I told you that that section change was the only thing I kept going for, you knew! And know you go boasting as if I'm not here? As If my dreams don't matter? Your just a worthless piece of trash!"

"I am not! And if you were a real friend, you would be happy for me! You're the piece of trash!"

"At least I don't have family issues!"

Anders was really hurt by this.

"You one-armed freak!"

Tendra was shocked, then hurt. He walked away. Picking up his lunch.

"I'm taking the day off Alder, take it off my pay check if you have to."

"Tendra, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Anders hung his head. He had boasted. He had known that Tendra wanted that job, it was the only thing that kept him going.

"Ok people, back to work. Nothing to see here."

Anders picked up his axe and went to work. After a few more hours of digging, Anders hit a gem. It was unbelievable, he had found the most precious of all gems.

"I found something, something big!"

Alder came running.

"A Suferus!"

Everyone crowded over and awed at it.

"Anders, congratulations, I'm moving you up to Section F for this."

Alder shook his hand and let him soak in the joy. The joy only lasted for so long before Anders was reminded about his comment to Tendra. He hated him now, so whats the use in apologizing? He had lost his best friend.

Anders walked home that night with shame written all over his face. He climbed into bed, and fell asleep. Tommorow he was to report to Section F. His new section leader was a man named Reny.

Authors Note: I'm so sorry that took so long. I had a better chapter written out, but it was accidently deleted. Read and Review, flames are okay!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything that the creators of it have made up. I do own all of the characters I have and will make up in this fan fic, and the things that I have done with them.

Chapter Seventeen

"The Accident"

Anders woke up the next morning and slowly sat up in his bed. He looked around his room, still trying to wake up. He grumpily got up and put on his dusty cap. He opened his door and walked down the hall to the kitchen. He picked up his lunch and went out the door, still feeling horrible about what he had said to Tendra yesterday.

He looked for the tall blonde, but there was no sign of him. He hung his head and walked on torwards the mine. Tendra must of went early, purposely trying to avoid Anders.

He hopped onto the elevator and slowly descended . It stopped 5 floors later, Section F. He saw Reny telling a man to take it easy. The man looked like he was about to faint from working. He was going to like this section leader. Reny turned to face him.

"You must be Anders, I heard a lot of good things about you from Alder."

"Yes sir."

"Oh you don't have to call me sir, just call me Reny."

"Ok Reny."

Reny walked torwards the end of the section.

"Here is your spot. I'll be going around inspecting. If you feel faint, just take a break. The rock is a little softer up here, but you have to dig deeper to find something, a lot deeper."

Anders picked up his axe and used the technique Tendra had shown him. He worked quickly. He found two gems in the next two hours. They weren't rare at all, so he didn't attract a crowd.

"This is going to be a long day."

(Back at Starfire's hut.)

"Come on Starfire, help mommy sew up Anders clothes."

"Ok mommy, but only for a little while."

Starfire hopped up on her mothers lap and sewed Anders socks. She had been taught how to sew a year ago. She had become quite skilled. They were finished in an hour.

"Well, that's done. Thank you for helping me sweetie."

"Mommy, can we bake glurries?"

"I don't have the mix."

Fiera saw her child's reaction and quickly changed her response.

"But we can go borrow some from Gordando."

"Yeah! Gordando is nice!"

The two pulled on some shoes and went to Gordando's hut. They knocked on the door.

"Come in."

They entered the hut to find a busy Gordando. He was apparently baking some foreign dish.

"What are you baking?"

"An Earth desert called 'cookies'. They're supposed to be quite good. Would you like some?"

"Yeah!"

"Here you go Starfire. Don't eat them too fast. You'll get sick. Or get a 'stomach ache' as the Earth people call it."

Starfire took a bite.

"These are really good."

"Can I try one Gordando?"

"Sure. Just pick one out of that bowl over there."

Fiera took a large bite.

"These are delicious! What are they made of?"

"Various earth ingredients. Complicated."

"We just came here to ask you if we can borrow some glurros mix."

"Sure, here you are."

He picked up a sack and handed it to them.

"Thanks Gordando, see you later."

"Take care. Tell Anders I said hello."

Starfire grabbed another cookie before leaving. They walked down the road to their hut. They passed a man on the way.

"Good day ma'm. Would you like to buy some cookies?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure? Their really good."

He was slowly walking torwards them now. Fiera grabbed Starfires hand and started to back away.

"No. Now please, go away."

The man didn't stop coming at them. He looked at Fiera's bag and then to Starfire. She stuck her tounge out at the man.

"Why you little!" (Oh yeah, that's a Simpsons quote.)

The man reached for Starfire's arm but Fiera was too fast. She told Starfire to run as fast as she could to the hut, no matter if she was behind her. She did as she was told. Fiera kicked the man where the sun don't shine and ran too. They ran all the way home and locked the door. Fiera checked out the window to see if the man had followed. He hadn't.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah. That was really scary. Who was that man mommy?"

"I don't know. I don't want to either. Well, he's gone now so lets make some glurries."

"Yeah!"

So the two forgot the strange man and baked some of the funkiest looking glurries you've ever seen.

(Back at the mines.)

Anders had been digging for hours, and still no gems worth keeping. He saw some men talking to Reny. They were frantic. He went over to them to see what was happening. Right when he got there they got onto the elevator.

"Whats going on?"

"Haven't you heard? There was a crumble in Section J. It took out all of them."

"Oh Miyu. Tendra!"

Anders scrambled onto the elevator with everyone else. It took them to Section J and they all got off.

"Oh Miyu." Anders could hear people say.

He struggled to see. He reached the front. There was tape there. He saw Alder's crumpled body under a rock. He saw a lot of other familiar faces too. Then he saw Tendra. He was under a rock. He ran under the tape to his side.

"Tendra, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out."

"I know."

Anders held his friend's gloved hand.

"I'm sorry too."

Those were his last words.

Anders cried. He cried for his friend. He cried for Section J.

The funeral for them was held outside the mine later that night. Anders picked flowers and put the beside his friends name. He was relieved that Tendra went knowing he was sorry. They ended it by lowering an axe down into Section J. They closed off Section J shortly afterwards. Anders walked home with a heavy heart. He had lost his best friend. Everything good has been taken from him. He only had his mother, sister, and Renee. If only they could know what I've been through. Anders went into his room. He couldn't sleep so he hummed a song:

__

Memories Consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know its not alright

So I'm breaking the habit tonight

Author's Note: Was that good? I hope so. The song is "Breaking The Habit" by Linkin' Park. They rock my socks!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Author's Note: Again, sorry if this chapter isn't that good. Self Mutilation. You have been warned. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them. I do however own the characters I have and will make up in this story and others. I also own what I have done with both my characters and their characters in this story and others to come.

Chapter Eighteen

"A Dinner Invitation"

It was Saturday. Anders only had to work for an hour today. He went to work, mined, and came strait home. Renee had asked him if he wanted to have dinner at her hut tonight. He had agreed happily. He was so lonely without Tendra to hang out with. He was still overwhelmingly sad, but he thought that spending time with Renee would make him forget about his loses.

Anders walked to Renee's hut and knocked on the door. A woman answered. This was Renee's mother. She had light brown hair and was relatively thin.

"You must be Anders, Renee has told me so much about you. Please, come in and sit."

She pointed torwards a table. He noticed Renee and her father sitting down at the table. Renee's father looked very short and he had thinning hair.

"Ah, you must be Anders. Well, go ahead, have a seat."

He did as he was told. He took a seat next to Renee. She was looking pretty today, a little dirty, but pretty.

"My daughter has told us so much about you. You're the boy that taught her all of those combating moves, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, you have some pretty good skills don't you?"

"I like to think so sir."

Renee was looking rather uncomfortable. Anders could tell that Renee told her mother about them. Then, automatically, her mother told her father. And fathers do tend to be overprotective about their daughters. Anders wondered what would happen if they got married. What would her father do to him if he didn't approve?

There was a beep heard.

"Oh, the food is done."

"Wonderful."

Renee's mother got up and brought out a ouyhut on a plate. It was a rather large one too. The servings were passed out and Renee's father was eyeing Anders up and down.

"So Anders, I understand that you work at the mines. Do you think that that's a steady income for a family?"

"Daddy!"

Renee had turned pink now.

"Renee, I'm just seeing if this boy is good for you."

She was looking at her hands and turning scarlet red.

"Anders, do you intend to have children?"

"Um, yes sir."

Anders was just as uncomfortable as Renee now.

"Really. How many."

Renee was turning crimzon red.

"About three sir."

"With my daughter?"

Renee looked at him.

Anders looked into her eyes then to the floor. He wasn't prepared for this.

"I don't know yet."

She looked at her food. He did too. Renee's mother saw the pure discomfort in everyone know so she changed the subject.

"Well, lets not spoil our dinners now. Eat up everyone."

There was silence for the rest of the night. Then it came time for Anders to leave.

"Well, I'd better get going. Dinner was delicious. Bye Renee. Ma'm, Sir."

And with that he got up and left.

__

Why did I say that? I was so stupid! Now Renee probably hates me. I do want to spend my life with her, don't I? I just don't know anymore. Everything is spinning in my head. I feel like I can't have a life anymore, I'm not in control.

He went to bed early that day, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

Author's Note: Poor Anders, right? Well, he'll get even more stress to deal with later. Read and Review! I can take flames if you get the right wood!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Disclaimer :I don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Nineteen

"Joy is Unwilling"

Anders woke up early on Sunday. It had to be around 5:00. He was so used to waking up early that he must have gotten a natural groove for it. He went into the kitchen. Starfire was up too. Their mother was still in bed.

"Hey Starfire, how are you? I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Why don't you have time to spend with me anymore Anders Did I make you mad? Do you hate me?"

Anders didn't know that she felt this way at all. He was suddenly filled with guilt.

"Oh no Star, its me. I've just been so busy with work and everything. A really good friend of mine went away like Daddy did, and I'm sad."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

She looked down at the floor and started to walk back to her room. Anders felt sadness and guilt in his heart.

__

I should spend time with her.

"Hey Star, what would you say to me hanging out with you all day? We could do whatever you want."

"Really? Anything _I _want?"

"Anything."

"That'd be great Anders! I'll go get my shoes."

She had a huge smile on her face. He smiled too. She returned in a few minutes with socks and shoes on. They left a note for their mother and were out.

"What do you want to do first?"

She thought for a moment.

"Lets go get some cookies!"

"What are cookies?"

"Something Gordando made, their good!"

Anders was very confused, but he trusted Gordando's food to always be good. The two made their way down the path to Gordando's hut. They knocked on the door and Gordando answered. He was covered in white dust.

"Hello. I see you've brought Anders. Come in."

"I brought him to show him how good those 'cookies' are. May we have some?"

"Sure, they're right there in that bowl. Help yourself."

"Thanks."

Starfire yanked Anders over to the bowl. He looked at them funny but he didn't want to disappoint his sister. He quickly downed one. He tried not to taste it, but one or two of his taste buds caught the taste. It was delicious!

"This is good! What do you call these again?"

"Cookies."

He took another. Then another. Then ten more after that. Soon after he had almost ate the entire bowl.

"Save some for me!"

"Oh, sorry. Whoa. I just felt some really strong jolts in my stomach."

"You have a stomach ache Anders, you ate too many too fast."

"What do I do?"

"Just take it easy. Go to the earth visitors and see if they have a remedy."

Starfire grabbed a few cookies before exiting with Anders. They slowly walked towards the earthlings base. There were two men standing outside. They had guns in their hands.

"What do you want."

"I have a 'stomach ache'. I was wondering if you could cure it for me."

"Right this way."

A door opened and Anders was escorted into a well light room. A bunch of men were standing around drinking some brown liquid that was steaming. They were laughing and joking. There were all sorts of weird things all around. There were small square boxes everywhere on shelves. They were on their sides and had writing on the sides. They were rather thin. There were small animals going around. Their tongues were hanging out. They were breathing very quickly. Anders wondered if they were dying. Why was everyone not paying attention to their breathing troubles.

He was led to a man with all sorts of little bottles around him.

"This is Henry, he'll tend to you."

And with that the tall man left.

"Hel-lo I am Hen-ry, can you under-stand me?"

"Yes, I'm not an idiot."

He looked shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you spoke my language. Please excuse me for that."

"Its fine. I have what you call a 'stomach ache'. How can I treat it?"

"Well take some of this, its Pepto-Bismol."

"Anders looked at the pink bottle in confusion.

"Go on, it won't kill you."

Anders reluctantly took a drink. It was good. The pain started to fade almost instantly.

"Don't eat so much next time, ok?"

"Sure, and thanks."

"No problem."

With that Anders exited out of the base, escorted by a different man this time.

"Well, that was weird. That guy treated me like an idiot. What do you want to do next Starfire?"

She thought for a moment. She jumped and said, "I've got something we both can do, come on!"

She grabbed Anders's arm and pulled him along with her. They were running along the path to their neighborhood. They stopped and ran up to…..Renee's house.

"Starfire, no, we can't go to Renee's house, not now."

"Why not, did you two have a fight?"

"You could say that….yes, we had a fight."

She stopped dragging and looked at her big brother with her big green eyes. He looked at her and pleaded.

"No Anders, the only way to get over it is to forget you ever had it. I'm going to help you."

He thought about it, and still decided that he wasn't worthy of being seen by Renee.

He pulled away from her and started to walk away.

"I can't…," he whispered, "I just can't."

He walked into the forest and by the lake. Memories of Renee and him practicing combating moves flooded him. The moves, the lake, the stunning pain, then the kiss. The ever so innocent kiss that sent my life into a spiral of happiness and pain. The kiss that sent my soul into eternal unsure ness. The kiss that made me regret being alive, regret my emotions, regret me.

Author's Note: Now I'm starting to feel bad for Anders. Read and Review! Flaming is okay, because I'm too good to have any! Just kidding.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Author's Note: Self mutilation in this and future chapters, you have been warned. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty

"Bloody Relief"

Anders sat by the lake, thinking, regretting. He felt like everyone was drifting away from him. They try to help, but how can they help if they don't understand?

__

No one can help me. I'm losing control of myself. I need to be in control. I need to be the superior to myself. I need to find someway, someway to heal. Someway to bring myself up.

Then he thought of a way. His sister had done it too. She was now in control. Anders went back home and grabbed a knife. He would be in control, no matter what.

He went back by the lake. Renee was there. She was sitting by the lake, gazing into its depths. She looked up when he entered the opening. She had tears forming in her eyes. He tried to hide. Too late.

"Anders, its you. I'm not mad at you, I just……."

"You just what? You want to move on? You want to be with someone else because you don't think I like you, right?"

"No…..I want to be with you. I want to get married. I want to have kids with you."

He was shocked. He knew she liked him, but she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him? Anders, the unsure unstable miner? Anders, the boy who wants to use this knife to be in control of his life?

"I don't know what to say. I like you too, but I'm not even sure of myself right now."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. Its too hard. I just need to sort things out, take back my life."

"Oh."

__

He hates you Renee. But he just said that he wants to be with me too. That means nothing, and you know it! Maybe you need to get back in control, let him have his time. Give him his space…….

"I'm going to give you your time and space, but if you need someone to talk too, I'm here."

"Ok…….bye."

Anders was looking at the ground now. He didn't want to see her cry, he didn't want to see her hurt. She walked away, tears in her eyes. He wished he was good enough for her, but he just couldn't give her what she needed. He sat down by the lake and took out the knife.

He looked at the green veins in his arm. They were rushing with blood, but soon would be nearly empty. He applied the knife to his tender skin, but stopped before pressing down. He sighed and cut into his skin, making a long line connecting to the tip of his thumb. He felt himself regaining control. He cut again, this time deeper. It connected to his pointing finger. He felt the control rushing through him now. He smiled, it felt painless, he was now going numb. He looked at the crimzon blood now dripping off of the bottom of his hand.

He cut again, deeper. He connected it to his longest finger. He made another one, not as deep connecting to his ring finger. It felt so good. Blood rushing out of his veins was like forcing the pain out, it was so good. He made one last cut. This one slowly connected to his pinky. He looked at it in close inspection. He smiled. He felt relieved through his own bloodshed. The bloody relief.

Author's Note: Resorting to this? Poor Anders. Read and Review.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

Author's Note: Hints of self mutilation in this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Twenty-One

"Advice"

Anders went strait home after the cutting session. He went into his mother's room to talk to her. She was sitting on her bed, thinking. He went in and touched her shoulder. She turned around slowly and looked at him. She looked sad then happy to see him.

"Hey mom, remember my friend and his girl trouble? Well he needs another favor. He wasn't so sure about it, but now he wants to have a future with her. He's afraid that he already broke her heart when he said that he needed some space. How should he tell her that he wants to be with her now?"

"Well, if he's around your age then its only three years until he will have a courtship with a woman."

"Yes, but what if he's not ready to marry her?"

"He still has three years to bond with her."

He thought for a moment, running the information through his head.

"So my friend should tell her he's ready to spend time with her?"

"Yes. Tell her that you're….I'm mean tell your friend to tell her that he's ready for a relationship."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell him."

Anders got up to leave for Renee's house, but his mother stopped him.

"Anders, do _you _have anything you want to tell me?"

He thought. He didn't want to tell her, it would break her heart. She would eventually find out about the cuts, and that would scare her. He couldn't let her suspect anything.

"No, not really mom. I'd tell you if there was."

And with that he left his mother to think about the current situation. He wasn't going to Renee's house today, it was too early.

He went into his room and plopped down on his bed. His cuts were closing, the pain was coming back. He had some Youing potion, it instantly healed cuts. He had said he would need it for the mines. This way he could avoid the risk of his mother noticing. He would have to put it on right after cutting himself. He had to let the pleasure and confidence soak in first.

He felt guilty about lying to his mother, but he couldn't tell her the things that constantly run through his mind, that would be to risky. She's very smart, she would just figure everything out if he gave her a hint. She would probably find out anyways, but he'd worry about that when she did.

Anders fell asleep, running his plan to take back Renee over and over in his head.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Author's Note: Sorry about the last few chapters being short. Is fiddler jones the only person who reads this anymore? I'd like reviews, I'll update no matter what, but some reviews would make the story better……. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Confidence"

Anders woke up early on Monday and went to work. He took the elevator down and stepped off at Section F. He was saddened by the thought of his friend, Tendra.

Anders was suddenly filled with memories of his friend.

He was the best friend you could ask for, even better than Renee. You didn't just say that. Renee is first priority now, even before me. She needs to be first. But she gets into my business without understanding what's running through my head when I'm reminded of my fathers and best friends death, my sisters disappearance, her last crushing words. He knew, he had lost both his parents and siblings in a fire. He knew the pain, except five times worse. At least I still have my mother and sister. And that arm……. He was crushed by a stone on their farm, they had to amputate it. Tendra, I miss you.

His eyes clouded with tears, but he was approaching his spot. He had to work, for Starfire, for Mom, for Renee, for Tendra……..

Work was over a few hours later,. They were on a heat schedule, so it was mandatory to let all workers off five hours before 12:00. Anders went home, cleaned up, and headed over to Renee's house. He ran over his plan in his head, the unbridled confidence still burning fresh in his heart, mind, and soul. He walked to Renee's house. He had prepared a gift for her, oh how he wished she would forgive him for what he had done and said to her.

He went up to her door and knocked. To Anders great misfortune, her father answered. Anders was afraid that she told him about their talk, and now he was out for revenge on that filth that hurt his little girl. He glared at the boy before him.

"Oh, its you."

"Is Renee in? I'd really like to talk to her, its important."

"I don't think she wants to see _you _right now boy, so go along."

"Please sir, I need to talk to her, I want to apologize, I even got her a gift."

He showed the man the present. He inspected it, shook it, banged it, smelled it, and basically gave it a thorough inspection.

"I don't think this….._thing _will help. Its better to forget her, you don't deserve her boy."

Anders knew he didn't deserve her, but he was determined.

"Sir, I love your daughter, and I'm almost positive that she loves me. I know very well that a goddess like her doesn't deserve a peasant miner like me. But I have to let her know how I feel. We could be happy together, if I just could tell her that."

He took a deep breath and prepared for whatever happened next. The man opened his mouth to yell, but something stopped him. Renee was apparently hiding in a corner listening to everything. She jumped up, ran under her father's raised arm, and looked Anders in the eye. She had tears in her eyes. Anders couldn't tell if they were tears of anger, sadness, or joy.

"I think you just did."

She hugged him, he hugged back. He picked her up and spun her around. Her father put his hand down and smiled.

"If my daughter loves you, then I'm okay with you."

He held out his hand. Anders shook it, Renee in his other arm. They hugged and laughed. Anders felt so relieved that she didn't hate him. _This might be my chance for happiness. Quick, ask her out, while her father is inside!_

"Hey Renee, would you like to go to the lake Wednesday?"

"Sure."

"See you then, I have to go home and help my mom with chores."

Anders started down the path but Renee stopped him. She grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. Their lips locked in a kiss, a short but at the same time long kiss. They parted and he stood there in shock. She turned around and walked into the house, running her finger along his left collar bone as she did.

"Bye."

He stood there, in utter shock and pleasure. He snapped back to his senses and ran along the path, clipping his heels in the air as he did. He wasn't looking and ran strait into a pole. He got up quickly and made sure no one saw. He shrugged it off and continued skipping along the path to his house. He had a girlfriend. He had to be more put together around her now.

__

What if I loose my confidence? What if I leave her again, she won't come back. I'll just have to keep cutting, it's the only way I'll keep her.

He entered his hut, passing his mother on the way. She was stitching. They passed each other without a glance. Anders was too lovesick ( I can't remember if that means he's dumped, or just found some one, oh well) to notice. Fiera however noticed and frowned.

She wished they were closer, just a talk would do it for now. She sat down and knitted silently, thinking of hr deceased husband and lost daughter. What would happen to Anders? Would he commit suicide? I wonder if he has started to cut himself, I noticed a little red on his shirt cuffs, but that could be from something else. He could have cut himself mining. I just don't know anymore.

In Anders room Anders was looking out the small window at the men working outside. He was looking at the sky a few moments later. Renee was his sky now. He looked at the birds. Renee was his bird. He looked at the sign that read, "Here lie the noble workers of Section J who were crushed in a tragic crumble. Their names:

Toi

Josher

Juret

Kilamu

Alder

Popole

Tendra

All were noble and just, they died knowing that they would be always remembered as the Section J crew, the workers that never gave up on a job that needed to be done."

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Renee could never be his Tendra.

Author's Note: I had to bring Tendra back, he's my favorite. I promise Starfire will be in the next chapter. Come on, more people, Read and Review!


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Author's Note: I hope none of you thought that I meant Tendra was back in person, that'd just be stupid to bring him back. When a rock crushes you to a pulp, you don't tend to come back. Anyway, I just wanted to point that out( he is my favorite, I just thought it'd improve the story if Anders's best friend was taken from him). Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Pushing Harder and a Sleep Break"

Anders woke up on Tuesday and stretched. He was exhausted. He had stayed up all night thinking about Renee and what he had realized.

She does butt in. I want to tell her, but she doesn't understand. She's just……Renee. Regular Renee, good in small doses. I don't know why I think this way, I just do. Tendra was a better friend than she ever could or will be. I can't keep dwelling on the lost, but focus on the newly found. Father would want it…..and so would Tendra.

A silent tear rolled its way down his cheek and onto his wrist. He got up, put on his cap, took a deep breath, and made his way through the messy kitchen to grab his lunch. He let his breath out and laughed at remembering his first day at the mine. He was so nervous…then he met Tendra.

Tendra seemed to make everything seem so easy! And Alder had to make everything hard, didn't he? Oh well, he meant well……I think.

He went out the door, thinking more of his first day. He decided to run to the mine today, to see if maybe he could find some gems earlier. Then he could move up, until he was the best miner of them all. That would be his goal, his way of getting through the day.

He passed Joere and walked into the elevator. He stopped to catch his breath. The elevator slowly descended. It stopped at Section B first. Some men got off. Then Section C. More went. When the elevator finally reached Section F Anders went to get off, but an obese man moved in front of him. He could hear people yelling, but he didn't know why. He tried to see over the fat guy, but to no avail.

__

Come on, move! Miyu, I don't know what this guy eats, but it can't be good. Finally, we're moving.

They all moved to their spots. There were men being escorted onto the elevator. They rose up to new Sections. There were other menpicking up gems. They looked like Suferus's. 

Man, they probably were moved up to Section B for that. They're almost to the top, but here I am, stuck. I'll just have to push harder.

(Back at Titans Tower.)

"When do you come in Star?"

"Soon, you must be patient. I'm too tired to tell anymore. I will continue in the morning."

Everyone got up, stretched, and went to bed. Except for Starfire.

__

Oh Anders, why do you still haunt me? I wish I didn't remember it, any of it. I wish I was an earthling, not a Tamerainian. I miss you and mother. You must have had a reason, correct?

She walked into her room and stumbled onto the bed. She huddled into a ball and looked at the window. It had started to rain. She watched as the rain drops eased their way down her window and into the night. The troubled girl fell asleep, nightmares creeping into her head.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

Author's Note: Sorry about the last few chapters, they were pretty craptastic. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. The chapters might come in slower know, school started up. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them. I do own Anders, Tendra, Fiera, Deramus, Gordando, Miyu, Mithra, Joere, Gordando, Alder, Renee, and all the characters I have an will make up in this story. I also own everything I have done with the characters that are not mine in this fanfic and the ones to come. Thanks for your time and effort DC Comics, without you this fanfic would not exist, or would be a heaping pile of molten crap. But most of all, thanks for all of the people who sit at their computers staring at the screen and read this right now, keep those reviews coming!

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Family Problems"

(At Titans Tower)

Starfire awoke to the sound of loud cartoons and cooking. She groaned and sat up slowly. Her back was killing her, she must of slept on it wrong. She went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She turned on the water and stepped in. After she was done, she turned off the water and leaned all around, trying to get her back to crack. It'd always worked before, but why wasn't it now……..CRACK!

"Ouch."

She felt better after the pain had faded. She put on her usual purple mini skirt, shirt, and boots. She clipped on her metal arm band and went out to see what was going on. She entered the front room. She saw Robin and Cyborg on the couch. They were playing a video game. She forgot what the name was. Something about a Jak and Daxter. She had no idea what these…._things _were, but she knew they had fun playing it, so why interrupt? Raven was sitting on the farthest end of the couch, trying to concentrate on her horror book. Beast Boy was making Tofu. She quietly crept over to the couch and sat down by Raven. She tried to make conversation, but Raven wasn't in the mood to talk. She scooted down to Robin and Cyborg. And watched. They were trying to defeat the giant flame monster. Robin failed and handed it to Cyborg.

"Hey Starfire, sleep well?"

He glanced at her, then back at the screen.

"Yes, mostly. I awoke with my back aching. It is better now."

"That's nice."

Robin was completely lost in the game. She went over to try some of Beast Boy's tofu.

"Hello Beastboy. May I delight in some of your 'nasty white junk'?"

Beast Boy glared. She took that as a hint and backed off. She went to her bedroom and looked out the window.

__

Do they even remember my story? I hope not, it would be best if they……

"Starfire! Come on, we're ready to hear the rest of it!"

She could hear Robin yelling for her, but she wished it was just a dream. She sighed and walked into the front room. She sat down on the couch where all the other Titans awaited her conclusion to the tale. She looked at their eager faces, wishing she could die.

"What's next? What happened to Anders? What were you doing in all of this?"

"Well, next……………."

(Back in Starfire's hut.)

Anders came home late and sat at the table. He ran his hand through his hair and blew out a tired sigh. He was so tired, but he had to think this over.

Maybe I'm not fit to provide for a family. Maybe I shouldn't ask her…. Would she even say yes? Or would she fear it and run? Would she want to marry a miner like me? I'd never be home, never be there for her… Maybe I can get a better job… I'll go out and apply somewhere else. Then she'll say yes for sure.

He went to sleep, determined to provide the best for her.

Starfire lay awake, thinking of her brother and mother.

__

What's going to happen to Anders? Stupid Renee, she's tearing him apart. Stupid mine, its tearing his concentration. If only daddy were still alive, he would make it all go away. I wish Anders had time for me again. And what of Mama? I heard her drying today. She pushed me away when I tried to comfort her. What if they don't love me anymore? Do they want me to go away just like Daddy and Black?

Starfire fell into a very light sleep. She had nightmares about Anders. About him losing his job, falling, calling her name, dying. She woke up at 3:40. She decided to get up for some water. She swung her feet over the bed and walked into the kitchen. There was already a pail of water sitting on the floor next to the door. It was warm, but her throat was so dry she didn't care. Anders entered the room, his hat on his head and his axe in his hand. He sat down at the table and motioned for Starfire to take the seat on his lap. She happily jumped up and started to ask her brother all sorts of questions.

"Are you going to stay home and play with me? Are you going to Renee's house tomorrow? Will you stay home, just this once? For me? What about for mommy?"

Anders looked into her pleading eyes. He had to go to work today, it was evaluation week. He wished he could be with his little sister more. He knew she didn't have anyone to play with but mother. He could spend some time with her this Sunday.

"Tell you what, I'll spend all day with you on Sunday, okay?"

"Saturday."

"I have a date with Renee that day."

Starfire suddenly turned angry.

"All you think about is Renee! You never have any time for me and mom anymore! She even said she thinks your not even like a part of this family anymore! So you can just spend Sunday with your precious _Renee _for all I care! You can just form your own family, but leave me out of it! Mommy too!"

Anders couldn't believe what he had just heard. Starfire stuck her tongue out at him and went into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Anders ran his hand through his long brown hair.

__

Did mom really say that? Have I really become that caught up into Renee? Here I am, Anders, the boy who has no control over his own life, his own feelings, his own soul.

And with that Anders reluctantly rose and went to work. He couldn't concentrate on his work, which strangely made him work faster and harder. He found three Redi's, two Rufuses, and one Fultrate. It had been a good day, he was even promised a promotion to Section E. He sat down at lunch, poking at his glorfbuts. He was s confused, so mixed up, so _divided. _Half of him wanted to forget everything and be happy with Renee, the other wanted to get rid of her. Get her out of his life, maybe it would make everything easier, or maybe it would send his whole world crashing down.

Author's Note; I'm so sorry about the late update, homework has been piling up. I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter to hopefully come this weekend.


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Author's Note: The series will be coming to an end soon. No, this isn't the last chapter, but its close to it. I plan to go to 30 chapters, but that's it (30 being the Epilouge). Self mutilation. I hope you don't mind if I fast forward the story a few years. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the Teen Titans characters that the people at DC Comics have created. However, I do own the characters I have created in this fanfic and ones to come. I have complete right over them and their actions. I also own the plot in this story that happens to use both my characters and those of DC Comics.

Chapter 25

"Sharing is Caring"

It was finally Saturday. Anders woke and looked out the window at the planets Yars and Dupiter (now where have we heard those names before?). They were almost to a perfect eclipse with the Zun. This meant that it was about 5:00.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and hopped out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and put on his baggy green pants and a white t-shirt on. He poked his head out of the door, checking if Strafire was there before entering the kitchen. She wasn't so he decided it was safe.

He sat down, ate his morning meal, and headed off to the mines. No, he didn't have to work today, he just had to check up on the memorial. He walked down the path towards the entrance to the mine and took a left up the hill that led to the memorial.

He heard something in the bushes behind him. He shook it off, deciding it was nothing. He continued towards the memorial that was starting to appear in the distance. He could see miners coming back. They were silent, as you were to be when in a quarter mile radius of the monument.

Anders walked up to it. He took out a piece of paper and sketched the names of his comrades. How he would have took back what he said about Tendra now. He knew he was forgiven, but he felt nothing like it. He heard someone or something behind him. He quickly turned around and forced them into a headlock. He pulled out his spare pocketknife and held it to their throat. It was Renee.

"Easy big guy, I just came to see if you were alright."

He released her and put his pocketknife back. She rubbed her neck and got up.

"Sorry about that, I thought you were some creep."

She smiled at him, despite the fact that her neck burned like hell. She looked at the monument with sympathy.

"Tendra was your friend, right?"

A few other miners shushed them. They quieted to a whisper, but continued with their conversation.

"Yeah, he was my best friend, aside from you. He understood me."

"And I don't?"

Anders looked at the monument, then back at Renee. He stared her strait in the eye and answered truthfully.

"No."

She looked at him with a look of pure shock and pain.

"No, you don't understand because you haven't been through any of it. He had. Except he lost everything. I'm lucky to have what I have."

She still had that look on. He wished she'd take it off. It hurt him so much to see her in pain.

"If that's the way you feel, then let me understand. Let me try."

Anders considered this, running the possible outcomes over and over again in his mind. He decided it wasn't a good idea.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel like I can tell you everything yet."

She was confused.

Why doesn't he trust me? Does he want a relationship with me? I just don't understand, I don't think I can understand. Maybe its better to ask later.

They both looked at the monument together. Anders reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Lets not let that get in the way of our relationship. I want to be with you."

"I don't want that to get in the way either. I have to go, still on for tonight?"

"7:00 by the lake."

"See you then."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and descended down the hill. He felt his knees start to buckle when she touched him. He knew it was meant to be.

__

I guess it must be love. Never knew it felt so good. Can't wait for tonight. Oh Miyu, tonight! I have to go home and prepare!

He started towards home, taking one more glance at the monument.

__

Wish me luck buddy.

Author's Note: What will he ever do to impress her? Find out next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one, it was short, but good. Read and Review please. Flames are excepted.


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the Teen Titans characters that the people at DC Comics have created. However, I do own the characters I have created in this fanfic and ones to come. I have complete right over them and their actions. I also own the plot in this story that happens to use both my characters and those of DC Comics.

Chapter 26

"A Little Quality Talk"

Anders walked home, thinking of what he knew about Renee and what she would enjoy most. Here's what he decided: First he'd meet her at the lake and compliment her. Then he'd take her hand and blindfold her. He'd take her to a special spot where he would have Gordando prepare a small table for two with a single white candle. Yeah, she loves a sensitive guy. Maybe he'd make her a poem, complimenting her beauty. His head was rushing with panic, excitement, and ideas.

He opened the fence, looking at the place where his father fell and had a massive heart failure. He was suddenly sad. He would be asking his father for advice on all of this, but his mother was the only one left. He walked halfway up the short path, then stopped.

__

I can't keep doing this, its been three _months already. If I'm going to get through this, I have to except my past and face my future._

Anders put on a smile and swung open the wooden door, sighing in happiness an his little sister sitting at the kitchen table, munching on a snack. She was happily swinging her feet back and forth and playing with her food, but when he entered she abruptly stopped her swinging motion and giggling. She frowned and pretended he wasn't there. Anders too was knocked out of his trance, but instead of turning angry, he remembered what his sister had said, and was filled with grief.

"Come on Star, your not still mad at me are you?"

She still had her nose stuck up at him, paying no attention to his pleading tone.

"What do you think? Oh yeah, that's right, you don't."

__

Harsh. I've got to make it up to her, I can't have her being mad at me for the rest of my life.

"That hurt my feelings, you know."

She glanced at him, her nose came down from its possession in the air and she glared at him.

"Wouldn't think you had any when Renee's not around."

Anders looked down at his feet.

Everything she said was right. All I've cared about is me, and Renee. I have to set my priorities strait. Tonight.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. I understand I've caused you a lot of pain, made you feel rejected. I wish I could spend more time with you, more time to be your friend."

Starfire looked at him with a glimmer of hope. Then that glimmer was replaced by that same glare she had on a few minutes ago.

"I can be your friend if you let me. Little sisters aren't that bad. You've had time to spend with me, but you either chose Renee or you freaked out."

"Well you see, Renee has a kind of friendship you can't give me. I can be friends with you both, but and Renee will spend more time with each other. We might even get married some day."

__

Did I just say what I thought I said? Did I mean it? This is ridiculous. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it? Well then, there's that damn kiss of love, again.

She considered it for a moment, then went to her room, slowly but surely. She reappeared a few moments later and gave Anders a hug. It was the most love deprived hug he had ever received. It felt so cold, like she was telling Anders she hated him. He stood there, chills running up his neck. He watched her leave for her room and close the door. He sat in a chair and put his head in his arms. The average kid would cry, or go and pout, but he hummed that song again, the one he always hummed when it felt like there was nothing left for him; when he felt, _empty._

Author's Note: Yes lladybug, I did use an earth song on a completely different planet, deal with it. Sorry about the shortness, I just wanted to get one in. Read and Review, flames are welcomed.


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

Author's Note: Hey I'm back! I'm really sorry about the delay, my computer has been in the shop. I'm going to try and finish up this story with thirty-five chapters total, all chalked full of twists and turns (I hope). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own he Teen Titans.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Love is in the Air"

Anders was rushing around the house, trying to sort out these thoughts running through his head.

__

What should I get her? Does she want anything? Of course she does, she's a girl! Be polite. Be a gentlemen. Most importantly, be cool.

He went into his room to change and closed the door. He slipped off his white t-shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. He flexed his muscles and tried his best to look tough and sexy. He took a look at his stomach. It was firm and thin, just as he'd want it to be. A picture of him before he took the job at the mines flashed in his mind.

__

Miyu I looked stupid! I look like some kind of tortflick! I'm glad I shaped up.

He went over to his small closet and looked disappointedly at his small range of choices. He had no good shirts or pants. He would have to chose from a sky blue button-down t-shirt, a jade green sweat shirt, or a white turtle neck.

__

Decisions, Decisions, Decisions. Which one would she like best? Not the turtle neck, too dorky.

He threw aside the turtle neck with a smile and closely examined his remaining choices.

I want to ear the blue one, but will she_ like it? I hope so._

He threw aside the green shirt and slipped on the blue one. He buttoned it up and examined himself in the mirror. It was long and baggy, just the way he liked it. He looked good, so far. He know slipped off his green pants. He looked at his selection here, this time it was much wider. He narrowed it down to three again. Another pair of clean jade green baggy pants, a pair khaki army pants (bear with me, I'm not good with clothes), or a pair of faded jean pants. He quickly decided on the jeans and slipped them on. They fit perfectly. He slipped on his black outdoor shoes on and took a final look in the mirror.

__

Very nice, she'll love it.

(At Renee's hut in her bedroom.)

Renee too was trying to decide on what to wear.

__

Oh Miyu, why is this so hard? Its just Anders, he'll like me anyway, right?

She pulled out a black spaghetti-strap dress that ran down to the knee and a faded blue jean mini skirt with a black top that said "Pro-Batoneer". It meant that she had been certified to use her pole in a sport called "Baton-Reaming", which was very popular on Tameran. She looked at both of them longingly, but in the end she decided to wear the dress. She pinned a pink rose on her chest and looked approvingly at her reflection in her mirror. Now to do her hair.

(Back at Anders's hut.)

Anders walked into the bathroom and squeezed out a little lorpee's gel onto his hand. He rubbed it between his hands and then proceeded to spike up his hair with it. He usually just used a normal low-quality gel, but this was a different occasion. He took his long, thick spikes and perfected them. They now gleamed in the light. He put some off brand deodorant on and decided that was enough. He went into his bedroom and looked out side, it was almost time.

(Back at Renee's hut.) 

Oh Miyu, its 6:30! I have to hurry!

She slipped on some black fancy tennis shoes (god I'm pathetic) and ran to the bathroom. She put on some pink eye shadow, french-vanilla lip gloss, light blush, and some black eye liner. She puckered up and smiled. She looked outside and guessed that it was about 7:00 now and she should get going. She went out the door and was shocked at how cold it was.

She walked a little ways, trying to decide whether or not to wear a jacket. She finally decided against it, there was no time. She practically ran to the lake, expecting Anders to be sitting there impatiently, but she was alone. She sat down on a log, relieved that she wasn't late. The cold nipped at her face and legs as she waited for her date.

(On the path to the lake.)

"Man I'm going to be so late, and its _freezing_!"

He trudged on through the cold and to the lake. He had worn a black leather jacket just in case. He saw her and immediately started to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I lost track of time and I……"

"Its okay, I thought I would be late."

They smiled and laughed at how much of a deal they were making.

He helped her up and examined her slender body.

__

Miyu, she is looking hot tonight.

She noticed his staring and blushed.

"What?"

He snapped out his trance and gave a small laugh.

"I guess I was just surprised at how beautiful you are."

If it was even possible, this comment made her blush even more.

"You look great too."

"Uh…Thanks."

She rubbed her arm and looked up at the sky. She let out a small shiver.

"Here, take my jacket."

He slowly slipped it over her small shoulders and she looked comforted. They both smiled at each other and held hands as they walked down the path. He squeezed her hand once and she squeezed back. They laughed and talked about childhood memories or incidences with their siblings (or Anders's in this case). Renee leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked and he pulled her close. Anders stopped walking at Gordando's hut, so did Renee when she noticed he had stopped.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

Gordando appeared around his hut and signaled the couple to come with him. Anders looked down at Renee and pulled her close to him.

"Come on. I had Gordando prepare a special surprise for you."

She smiled and happily followed him. They went around Gordando's hut to the riverbank where Gordando stopped and signaled Anders to cover Renee's eyes.

"Where are you guys taking me?"

"You'll see, it's going to be great."

Anders slowly led Renee around the corner where he uncovered her eyes. She let out a gasp and looked in enchantment at what she saw before her.

They had prepared a wonderful dinner table on a small boat that Gordando had rented.

"This is for us?"

"Of course, only the best for you."

She looked up at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You shouldn't have."

"Now, I know I'm not really dressed for it, I didn't have anything better, but it'll still be fun."

Gordando motioned for Renee to get on the boat by the outstretching of his arm in a butler-like manner.

"Miss."

He took her hand and helped her onto the boat. Anders came soon after and whispered to Gordando,

"Thanks a lot buddy, I'll keep my end of the bargain, gardening, harvesting, and picking for two whole weeks after work."

"No problem, thanks for helping out since I hurt my back."

They shook hands and Anders climbed onto the boat as he watched Gordando stroll back to his house whistling the tune of "Love is in the Air". Anders shook his head and turned to find that Renee had already gone inside. He followed her in and he could only stare in amazement with her at what he saw.

Author's Note: What is so shocking? Find out next chapter. Read and Review Please. Flames are very welcome.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Eight

" The Boat Ride"

Anders and Renee could only stare at the wonder before their eyes. Before them was a room full of pleasures waiting for them to come. Gordando had overdone himself. There was a small table with a royal blue lace table cloth and gold embroidered napkins. There was china laid out, twelve forks and spoons to each set. A steaming kettle full of Tamerainian tea and slothful-bogs was set out for them to sip and joke over. There was a buffet of wonderful foods on a table adjacent to the one they would be dining at. And all were delicious earth foods Gordando had talked about.

There was a variety of seafoods the chef had prepared. There was coconut shrimp and regular kind too, and a lobster as big as Anders's head. There were catfish and salmon, clams and crawfish. There was even a blowfish set right in a bed! There was lemon juice and lemon butter, cocktail sauce and more. They ate as much as their young hearts desired, and even left room for dessert.

They talked and laughed and so and so, and even held hands, but the thing that really got Anders going was when she kissed him, it felt like she took that unbearable weight of that he had been carrying all this time. They looked into each others eyes and stood up, heading for the bedroom.

They sat down on the bed and got comfortable. They laid down and talked about all kinds of deep things, secrets they had never told anyone before. Finally Anders came out with the question that had been nagging at them both for a long time; steady or not?

"Hey Renee, you know that all Tameranians have to be married by age fifteen, and we're already fourteen, so I was wondering if you were thinking what I was and…."

"Yes. I've been wanting to talk to you about it for quite some time. And since you're the only person I've ever thought about marrying, ever, I just thought we'd….."

"Fit?"

"Exactly."

Anders stood up and started pacing.

__

The possibilities, think of all the possibilities. Oh don't forget the risks Anders, can't forget those risks. What would that oaf of a father of hers think? He'd probably strangle me. But remember, he likes you know, so does her mother. And mom's been waiting for us to be engaged for quite some time. She wants it, I want it… wait… do I want this? A life with Renee? She is my dream girl, but I have to think this over. This is so sudden and…..

"Anders? Um, what's wrong?"

"What?"

"You've been pacing like that for five minutes? Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes, of course its just……I….."

"You feel like you've been rushed into making the most important dicision of your life?"

"Exactly. And…."

"And you feel as if you might be making a mistake?"

"Right."

She looked down at her hands.

"Same with me. Its not like I don't want to be with you, its just….."

"You want to think it over."

"Right again."

There was silence for a while before Renee jumped up and took Anders's hands.

"But I'm more than ready to take those chances. I love you Anders, and I know that I may be making a mistake."

She took a deep breath, then continued.

"But I'm willing to get through that with you. I know we're right for each other Anders, it makes sense."

He couldn't meet her eyes. He knew he loved her, but he wasn't sure if that would change or not. He finally took a glance into her eyes. She looked so determined, and so was he.

"Yes, we'll work all of it out, together."

She smiled and hugged him like she would never let go.

So they sailed back to shore and he walked her home, hand in hand all the way.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the late update, next chapter coming in really soon.


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update, I just haven't had any ideas. Also allow me to apologize if this chapter isn't that good. Try to enjoy!

Chapter Twenty Nine

"Changes"

So over the next few days things were a bit shaky between Anders and Renee. Each day thinking, 'Am I really going to go through with this?' Well there was still the matter of breaking it to their parents, a rather horrible ordeal to go through.

And to add another festivity on to all of it, Starfire had her own ordeal. You see, as I've already said, once a normal Tamerainian girl turns twelve years old, she will have that special warrior gift to be able to shoot black beams of fiery light from her hands. This was one thing every normal Tamerainian girl should look forward to, but then again, Starfire was quite the abnormal one. So she sat in her room feeling the changes take place. She accidentally broke her favorite picture when she tried to see if she had her powers yet. It was one of Anders and Blackfire. It was really all she had seen of Anders lately. She hadn't told her mother that she was going through the changes early, but she was going to today at dinner, when Anders was there. Another peculiar thing was the fact that her "star bolts" were not black, but a bright shining green. She was very worried about having some rare Tamerainian disease that no one had ever heard of.

Anders was very shaky at the mines later that day, he couldn't stop shaking. He would be getting his paycheck today, so he would be able to go and buy Renee a middle class ring. He just couldn't believe it, he was going to be married.

__

I always knew Renee was special, but my wife? I'm so nervous. I haven't worked on control in a while. Oh well, I don't need it anymore, right? I just don't know anymore. So many chances to take. Man, I haven't seen Starfire or mom in a while. I wonder If they're worried. I hope not. Miyu, here comes Ghueter. Can he ever let me have a thinking break?

"Anders, get back to work, I'm not paying you for nothing!" 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going!"

"Good, and no more screwing around, you screw around too much!"

Anders rebellion came as a mumble.

"Yeah so does the newbie, but just keep riding me, it's just fine and dandy."

"What was that? Care to share it with the rest of the team?"

Anders mumbled his boss a low apology.

"No sir, its nothing to big."

Now Ghueter came over to him, firmly grasped his shoulder and turned Anders to face him. They had attracted a crowd now.

"You have an attitude boy, and it won't be tolerated! To teach you a lesson in fair discipline, you'll receive no pay today! You got something to say about that?"

Anders was so mad he didn't think to avoid this whole thing right then and there.

"Yeah, I think I do have something to say about your pathetic pay cut! You can't do that! Only Joere can cut my pay, and everyone knows he hates you, but don't feel too bad, we all hate you!"

And with that Anders glared at his authority, hate in his eyes.

"Oh, but now you won't be able to buy that pretty ring for your girlfriend, too bad!"

__

How does he know about me and Renee? I never told anyone. Could he of heard from Renee's father? All the men in the community have their bonds, as do the women. That weasel. To late now Anders, its over, she'll never take you now. Might as well go over there and tell her its off. No, she's the only girl I'll ever meet who'll take me! I won't let him ruin it.

"I'm waiting boy."

Anders rekindled his anger and lashed at Ghueter. He picked up his axe and threw it at the older, much stronger man. Without thinking he chucked the axe at Ghueter, landing strait in his upper leg. He was so surprised that he didn't think to move. Anders was screaming now.

"How do you like that? What, was that screwing around? Was I not watching where I was throwing my axe? Well I'm sorry, remind me to pay closer attention! I was too occupied in the thoughts of my fiance, or should I say my _former _fiance?!?! Because I was to preoccupied to tell! So thank you very much, you spawn of Sakatti! Don't bother mailing my pay check to me!"

And with that Anders stormed out of the small area, onto the elevator, and out of sight. All Ghueter could do was stand there, clutching his bloody leg, and wince in pain as his young worker stormed out. They were all in shock until Ghueter started to scream out orders.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get me the first aid kit!"

Everyone was scrambling for the first aid kit that was safely tucked away in the corner while Ghueter was shaking his head fir being so cruel.

(Back at Titans Tower. )

"He's so cruel."

Robin just sat there. _Wow, he's been through a lot, I mean she's been through a lot. Isn't this supposed to be about her?_

"Hey Star, isn't this story supposed to be about you?"

"Yes my friend, but all that has happened has had a great effect on me."

She waited to see if anyone else had anything else to say. When it was silent she continued.

"So I will continue."

(At Starfire's hut.)

"Mommy, can I tell you something?"

Fiera was sitting sown to knit winter socks for Anders despite the warm summer weather outside.

"Sure, what is it?"

She set her knitting tool down and motioned for Starfire to sit down beside her on her bed.

"I have some good/bad news."

"Yeah?"

"The good news is that I've gone through the transformation."

Fiera went from happy to worried.

"Really? You have to show me. Let's go outside."

Starfire was starting to regret she brought it up.

Once they got out side and into an open spot Starfire let loose. She shot her green star bolts everywhere, melting things here and there, frying an occasional tree or two.

"They're green?"

Fiera had to shout above all the commotion.

Starfire finally pulled herself under control and stopped the flurry of fire.

"Yes, is that good or bad?"

Fiera was still starring at the mess her young daughter had just made.

"I'm…I'm not sure yet, but I know its very good to go through the transformation earlier than later. We'll have to see the Mastry later after we go over some ground rules."

"Ok."

Fiera looked in shock at her young child.

"What's could the bad news be?"

"I broke my favorite picture of Anders and Blackfire."

"That's it?"

She broke out laughing.

"Oh honey, I blew up the bathtub when I went through the transformation, good golly that was a mess."

"Really, so its not that bad?"

She put her arm around her daughter and looked down into her small face.

"No, we can make a new frame for it later."

Starfire put on a smile. Just then they saw one of their neighbors come out and stare in anger at their prize earth peach tree.

"My peach tree! What happened?"

"In the mean time we better get into the house before he finds out that was us."

They giggled and ran into their hut, huge smiles on each of their faces.

Author's Note: So how was that? Sorry for the late update, took me forever to get ideas. Read and Review please!


	30. Chapter Thirty

Author's Note: Howdy-ho! I hope this chapter is satisfying!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Chapter Thirty

"Planning the Wedding"

All Renee had been doing lately was plan ,plan, plan. She asked her mother to help her, but she was more of a bother than a savior. She had taken a break to consider the flowers. She had been out and about glancing in every flower shop, looking for some kind of "flower with the power" to express the importance of her special day. Oh, did I say _her _special day? I meant _their _special day. The day they would be wed into eternal love.

__

But no big deal, I can sink this, I can do this. Well, its between the rose combo or those aqua ones over there. Oh man, Anders really should be here to help me, but he's got work. Oh, speaking of work, I'm going to have to take up a job to help the family, fun. But then I'll know exactly what he's going through. Yeah, miners wife, just my luck. Maybe we can be partners down there, and raise little minerettes, yeah, that's exactly what I want to do with my future. The things you do when your in love. Oh well, I guess the roses are good.

She picked up the roses and paid for them. She exited the store, flowers in hand. She didn't even realize she had dropped them. Nor did she realize she was on her knees now, about to black out. There were pains shooting up her entire body, she was going numb. She had fallen to the ground now, face down, until she moved it out of that uncomfortable position. She felt the pains slowly creeping up her body and to her head, then black, pitch black.

Anders was chucking at the dirt at the mine in Section F. He was so tired, but he had to keep going. He had already gotten a major paycut from his outburst, and he had been threatened to be moved down to Section G. He would only receive half of what his regular salary now is. As for Ghueter, he had been switched with the Section E instructor. The new guy was even worse. He wasn't mean, in fact, he was way to shy.

__

Well, I did chuck an axe at his leg, I'm pretty much considered crazy, absolutely out of my mind. And maybe I am, I can't tell anymore, I really can't tell anymore.

Every time Anders would walk by the new guy, he would back way away and wait for him to get considerable distance. Anders was used to it by the hundreth time this clown did it, but he was still annoyed. The other workers were afraid of him too, so afraid that they were always tense and alert.

Well later that day something hit Anders mind.

__

Miyu! I was supposed to pick up the food orders today! What time is it?!?!

He looked at his watch. It was 5:37 p.m. _Man, I've got to get going, the wedding is in a week!_

Author's Note: Sorry for the short length. And to answer Jadedea's question, this story was supposed to be about Starfire, the tamerainian girl, but it took a turn when I couldn't think of any angst plots for a ten year old girl, so sorry if your disappointed, but yeah, that's pretty much how it is. To civilized? Yeah, I thought so sometimes too. But I'm **_horrible _** at making up alien names, so I just stuck to the basics. Please, everyone, sed complaints so I can answer them or change as much as possible. Read and Review!


	31. Chapter ThrityOne

Author's Note: Sorry about the chapter mix up. Here is a list of how the chapters equal up, I will also put this up in the summary. PLEASE don't trust the chapter listing in the pull down menu, trust what it actually says on the page.

Chapter Listing:

1. is really 20. 

2. 15.

is really 15.

3. 16.

4. 17.

5. 18.

6. 19.

7. 1.

8. 2.

9. 3.

10. 4.

11. 5.

12. 6.

13. 7.

14. 8.

15 9.

16. 10.

17. 11.

18. 12.

19. 13.

20. 14.

21. 21.

22. 22.

23. 23.

24. 24.

25. 25.

26. 26.

27. 27.

28. 28.

29. 29.

30. 30.

Other chapters hopefully as themselves.

Enjoy!!!

Chapter 31

"Mommy's Little Warrior"

Renee still lay on the ground outside the store. She was out cold. She had gone ghostly white. An hour had gone by. A man was walking by with his family when his little boy spotted the unconscious girl laying on the sidewalk.

"Hey Daddy, that's a funny looking girl, isn't it?"

"Oh my Miyu! Janu, hold back Tomi while I check this out, hold him back dammit!"

The woman quickly retrieved her little boy from the side of the girl. The man went over to Renee's side and searched for a pulse. When he couldn't find one, he announced that they'd have to take her to the wise Mastry.

"Come on, let's hurry."

The man picked Renee up in his arms and they were off to the Mastry, the woman and her young boy not far behind.

(Back in the mines)

"Anders get your ass over here! We've got one hell of a mess!"

It was one of his workers. Anders had been, although not officially, promoted to management of **EVERYTHING **that went wrong in his section and the ones below that. He hurried over, not bothering to look where he was dropping his axe. It almost landed on the man's foot beside him. He yelled out and moved out of the way quickly and glared up at Anders.

"Sorry Benchee."

"That would've hurt like hell boy, watch where your going or it'll be your head!"

"Sure."

Anders replied dreamily as he moved his axe and walked over to the scene of the mess. He just barely made out what his fellow worker said next.

"Damn kids paying no respect to their elders, what's the world coming to?"

Anders mumbled, "Yeah, what is the world coming to when a guy can't make up his mind." He sighed and started figuring out with Huje what to do about the great clutter before them.

Another day at work.

(At Starfire's Hut)

"Honey, have you finished the dishes up yet?"

Starfire was just scrubbing the last bowl. She finished, dried it, and answered with a very enthusiastic "Yep, now I am mommy. Do we get to play dici now?"

"Yeah see, but only since you did such a fantastic job with these dishes, I can see my reflection in it. Your just mommy's special little girl."

She sat there admiring the dish. "Just like your brother used to be my special little boy." She could see her little boy's reflection in it now.

"Hey mommy, watch me! Look at what I can do!" She watched as her child pretended to combat some invisible villian. He completed his series of moves and she applauded as he ran up to, smiling and laughing all the way.

"Yeah, you did it Anders! Your mommy's little warrior!"

She embraced him in a hug as she straitened up and spun him around in her arms. She put him down and watched as he went to fight the imaginary evil.

Tears appeared in her eyes as she put the dish down and sat in a chair, struggling not to cry in front of her little girl, knowing that it upset her. But she couldn't, she just couldn't hold it back. She started sob quietly, putting her head into her hands. Starfire put down the towel and ran over to her mother.

"Mommy? Mommy, don't cry, we can play what you want…"

He didn't stop to correct her child, she just brought her into her arms, like she was Anders, like she was her little warrior.

"Never go away from me Starfire, don't you ever go away from me."

Starfire hugged her mother close and reassured her.

"I'm not going anywhere mommy, I promise."

They hugged each other, Starfire coming to realize that Anders was the problem, she had to talk to him. She was just begging to consider this when her mother shakily replied, "Good."

(Back at the mines.)

Anders to work faster as he shoveled loose dirt into a wheelbarrow and yelled for one of the other men to wheel it away. He had been thinking about the wedding all day.

Miyu, is that all I think about anymore? What about Starfire, and mom? I've been so selfish lately. I gotta get home and set things right. Man, I've got to tell them still. Its been two months since the boat, and I haven't even gotten the food orders yet! I have to take a break from work.

"Hey, Lue, can you take over, I have a wedding in about a week and I'm a wreck!" Without waiting for an answer, he sped onto the elevator, out of the mines, and torwards his hut.

Author's Note: Oh god, I think this was the longest time I've gone without updating. Sorry, but here it is. I know it may be disappointing, but I'll try and juice it up. Please read and review!


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

Author's Note: Hm….where did I leave off? I hope this chapter is better than the last one. I hope I can finish this story better than I started it. Enjoy (hopefully)!

Disclaimer: I'm still not sure if I only had to put this in the first chapter but what the heck. I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own the OC's and the plot.

Chapter Thirty Two

"The Tragic News"

The man had arrived with his wife and son at the Mastry's just a few minutes before with the girl, or should I say young lady. She was still unconscious. They knocked on the door of the Mastry's hut, only to receive no answer. They knocked again and this time someone answered. It was a woman, not the wise Mastry. Just when the man, whose real name was Phar, was about to ask her who she was, she answered just that.

"My name is Farse. I am the Mastry's daughter. I am trained in his ways and his works. I will be able to take care of Renee. Set her on the table."

He did as he was told. She was a slim woman, very beautiful. She had blue eyes, black hair, and very pale skin. She was wearing her own version of the Mastry's own uniform. She started going through her cabinets and told them to wait outside. She took about fifteen minutes to come back out. She told them to go and find her parents and Anders. He had no idea where they were, and when he was about to ask her, she handed him a piece of paper that held the directions of where to find them.

"I don't have time to tell you, besides, I predict you will forget it anyway. Now hurry."

He grumpily hurried out of the hut and stated to jog towards the mines.

(At the mines)

Anders had finally cleaned up the dump and had just returned to his regular tasks when this guy who works with him had told him that someone was there to see him at the entrance. He jerked his ax out of the soil and ran to the elevator. When it came to a stop he walked up to the man that was motioning towards him. He could see the concern in his eyes and was worried.

"Are you Anders?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Do you know a Renee?"

He twisted his face in confusion.

"What's wrong with her?"

He hesitated, trying to figure out the best way to say this.

"My family and I found her on the side of the road outside the flower shop. She was cold, real cold. We think she was unconscious."

He could only look at him with shock and fear.

"Oh Miyu… where is she?"

"We took her to the Mastry. She's taking care of her right now. Come, you need to see her."

They both took off running out of the mines, onto the dirt road that lead to the Mastry's hut and onto the hut itself. They burst into the small shack and Anders quickly walked to his fiancés side. She was still lying there, not moving or showing any signs of life.

"Oh Renee, what's happened to you.?"

Farse came with a quick answer to his question. He was wondering who she was and was about to ask, but he wanted some other more important answers first.

"My name is Farse, and I am the Mastry's daughter. I will be taking his place for a while. Renee is unconscious. She passed out on a sidewalk?"

She looked at Phar and he nodded.

"Yes well, it's probably something with her heart. The answers will soon be revealed. Now we must wait."

"How can you just wait when her life is on the line? Do something!"

Farse put up a hand to silence him.

"Have faith Anders, have faith."

And with that she left the family and Anders with the unconscious girl.

It was about another fifteen minutes before Renee's mother and father showed up. They waited another hour by Renee's side, trying to wake her up. They talked to her, splashed water on her face, and went through all of the Mastry's jars. They considered giving her a few with convincing titles, but decided against it. After that hour passed the family left, wishing them the best of luck. They were going to back in a few hours with food for Anders, Farse, and Renee if she was awake.

Anders didn't leave her side for then next two hours. He refused to give up on her. An hour later Renee's parents came back with food. The four went and quietly ate outside. Finally Renee's parents brought up her condition. Farse had already told Anders that she was getting worse fast. She told Renee's parents the same thing.

"What?"

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

Farse put down her Tamerainian tea and looked at the ground.

"No. We can only wait and pray that Miyu will be with her."

No one spoke for the remainder of dinner.

Author's Note: Hope you liked it and sorry for the late update. Please review so I know what I'm doing right and wrong.


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

Author's Note: I hope I'm almost done with this thing. Oh and sorry if I have already used Renee's parents' names before. I searched for them, but the chapters are all screwed up so I just made up new ones. Enjoy.

Chapter Thirty Three

"Death of a Beautiful Bride"

"Renee? Renee, wake up. Please, wake up."

Anders had been repeating the same words for hours now, or so it seemed. Renee hadn't improved at all. Her condition had actually gotten worse. Her mother was sitting in a chair, sobbing quietly and mumbling prayers in between her soft cries. Her father was pacing up and down the room, looking at Renee with a worried sigh from time to time. Farse was outside, brewing a medicine for Renee. She said it would take at least an hour to fully prepare, but they could wait if it would help her condition. Farse had verified it was her heart that was causing this illness.

"Her heart failed, badly." Farse said. "Probably due to the stress with the wedding."

"What are you doing to help her, besides the medicine? What if it finishes too late and she dies? Do you have another plan?"

"You must have faith Anders, you simply must."

And with that Farse left to tend to the medicine.

"What are we going to do if the medicine fails? What then? Do we leave her to die?"

Roen just paced, he had stopped looking at Renee, it was too painful.

"Answer me Roen? What are we going to do?"

He stopped pacing and looked at her. His eyes were red and wet.

"I don't know Teras!"

Anders could hardly hear them. All he was concerned about was Renee. Renee, Renee, Renee. _My beautiful bride_, he thought, _will we ever be together again?_

They waited and waited. They held her hands, dabbed her face with a wet cloth, and spoke to her. They prayed, cried, and even tried to wake her up by playing games with her. They were desperate, and tried everything but she just stayed the same.

After an hour of trying everything they could, the Mastry was done with the medicine. She came in with a bottle full of the potion.

"Now, remember, I don't know if this will completely reverse the effect, but it may give her a few days, or if worse comes to worse, at least some times to set things into order."

Roen was holding Teras and they were both weeping for their daughter whispering prayers and holding their prayer charms. The Mastry slowly fed Renee the potion. Anders was squeezing her hand and praying so hard to Miyu that his head was starting to hurt.

"Now, if she stirs, it means she'll be alright, if she doesn't, well…" the Mastry's voice trailed off as she set the potion down.

Thirty-seconds-no movement whatsoever. A minute-nothing. Two minutes-nothing. These minutes seemed like hours to everyone in the room.

"If it gets to five minutes with no movement, we will have no choice but to assume the worst."

Anders felt a hot tear roll down his cheek. It had been four mintues already. He started whispering to Renee in her ear. He kissed her forehead. He squeezed her hand. Nothing. Four minutes-fifty seconds-not a fidgit. He could feel the tears flowing now. Five minutes-she's gone.

"I'm so sorry, there was nothing you could do." That was the only thing the Mastry said.

At first Anders was in disbelief. Then he was angry. He was angry at the Mastry, Renee's parents, Miyu, but mostly, himself.

Authors Note: Sorry for the late update! Review please!


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour

Authors Note: Hey. This is one of the last chapters. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as mush as I have writing it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own the characters I've created in this story and its plot.

Chapter Thirty-Four

"The Aftermath"

Anders held her in his arms for a long time. Her parents just sat there, in disbelief. Their only child was gone, dead, poof. But he wasn't afraid to cry. He cried and cried. No one thought any less of him, no one seemed to care. He cradled her as if she were a child who had just been found by a parent after running off. But this time she wouldn't, couldn't, come back.

It was horrible. It made him sick. He was on the verge of vomiting when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his mother's. Starfire was there with her, staring at the scene before her in what looked like fear.

I have never seen my brother this way. His face is tear streaked, his eyes are red and puffy. He's always been strong, for all of our sakes. I thought. But now I saw a different Anders. One who needed everyone's help_. He had gone through horrible circumstances at the mine to provide for us. It was so selfless of him. I've got to help him. _Naturally I wanted to go with Mommy to see Renee and Anders. _I never thought Renee would die, not like this._

I thought. But now I saw a different Anders. One who needed everyone's helpNaturally I wanted to go with Mommy to see Renee and Anders. 

I walked over to him and hugged him. I could feel his tears soaking into my shirt, but I didn't care. I felt Mommy come over to us and cover both of us with one big hug. Renee's mom and dad came over and hugged each other. The Mastry only leaned against the table she was at and helplessly watch the scene before her.

"Why Ma, why didn't I help her?" he whimpered.

"Shhhh. It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

He was suddenly angry. He shot up and snarled "Why does everybody lie to me? I know its my fault! I didn't help her! She should be here, not me!"

He ran out of the small hut towards Renee and his's special combating spot in the middle of the forest.

I helped mother out of the hut and we went home without a word. We knew it was best to give Anders room. I just hope he wouldn't do anything too rash. We did our daily tasks in horrible akwardness. It was terrible, not knowing what Anders was doing I decided to go check. I already knew where he went, I've seen him go there before with Renee. Even thinking her name made me have to choke back my tears.

"Mommy, I can't stand it. I'm going to check on Anders. I'll be back with him safe, I promise."

She simply nodded, her mouth curled in what was supposed to be an understanding smile but it looked painful. Her mouth may have been smiling, but she was the farthest thing from happy.

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt this to be a good stopping point for this chapter. PLEASE read and review! I need to know what's good and bad about it so I can make it better!


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-Five

"False Reassurance"

Starfire left the warmth of the hut with only one thing on her mind: to help Anders. She loved him terribly and she couldn't stand the thought that he had lost the one thing that made him happy, his bride.

This whole experience, losing Daddy, Blackfire running away, Anders falling apart, Renee's death, it had all left me thinking how valuable life really was. It was all so terrible, I never knew I could be so sad and depressed. If Daddy was still with us, I bet none of this would've happened. Oh well, it's been a long time since then. I can't just keep wishing for him to come back.

She had reached the edge of the forest. She ran through the bushes and the tall trees. She let branches smack her as she sprinted by. She couldn't wait, she felt as though it was already too late to help him. She could smell the water of the small lake ahead. Suddenly she slowed her pace to a fast walk to catch her breath.

She started to jog. The lush forest stopped suddenly and the eye-piercingly clear blue lake rose before her. She looked frantically for Anders, but he wasn't in sight. Then suddenly she saw him.

He was standing on a cliff about 20 feet above the water. He was looking something. She couldn't make it out. He was now looking at the water, he was so sad.

He twirled whatever he was holding in his hand. The morning sun caught it and it gave off a white glare. Suddenly it hit Starfire. It was the wedding ring he was going to give to Renee. And then Starfire knew what he was going to do. But she couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't hear her from up there.

He looked at the ring one last time before tossing it into the lake. Down and down it fell until it plunged into the lake. It made no splash, no noise, just a mark on Anders' heart.

Anders gazed into the deep, blue waters of the lake and he could only remember her. It was horrible having to go on like this. It was too painful. He had coped with all his sorrows. He collected them together and shoved them away. But now they reminded them. The taunted him, tortured him.

This agony is too much, it will never end. I just wanted to be there for her, but I couldn't even do that. I deserve to die.

Starfire breathed a huge sigh of relief hen she saw her brother starting to head back down the rock. He was coming home. But then, suddenly, no, it can't be. He started walking towards her, but then turned around and sprinted towards the edge.

"Anders, NO!" she screamed. Anders leaped off the edge and fell limp. He let himself fall. He curled up into a ball just before he hit the water. He sunk deeper and deeper into the cool water, his pain still mocking him. He allowed himself to reach the bottom, which was as clear as the top.

He thought he saw Renee swim up to him. _No, please! I don't want to remember! _He closed his eyes so tightly that he started to get a headache. She was still there. He opened his eyes again. She was stroking his cheek now. She went to kiss him. He prayed for her to go away. He begged and pleaded for her to go away. She was so close to him now.

No, no, please don't… But she did. The Renee that swam before him kissed him. _You're not the Renee I know, she died. I must be going crazy with grief. This isn't her, she died…No it isn't…_

But she did. The Renee that swam before him kissed him. 

"NO!" he screamed. "You're dead!" Of course no one could hear him, and his shouts went up in dozens of air bubbles.

Starfire sprinted to the top of the cliff and dived in about twenty seconds after Anders did. She shot through the air and into the water. She started to kick through the water, but she kept her arms in the diving formation. She spotted Anders sitting at the bottom of the lake. It looked as if he were pushing someone away. She didn't care, all she cared about was saving him.

Anders saw Starfire coming towards him. He shoved this demon who was impersonating his lost love and grabbed Starfire's hand. But the demon grabbed his leg and pulled him back towards her. _No, not her. Take me and leave her you demon! _Anders telekinetically shouted at the demon. _Not a chance… _it hissed back at him.

Starfire felt herself being pulled down to the bottom again. She looked down and saw Anders being pulled down too. _What the…!_

Anders kicked the invisible culprit and pointed towards the surface. _Go, save yourself. It's too late for me. _He was weak and didn't have much air left. She kicked rapidly towards the surface.

They finally reached the surface and took a gasping breath of air. Or at least Starfire did. Anders wasn't moving. Starfire swam to shore and flopped him on the soft grass. She pumped his chest to get the water out. Nothing. _I can't give him mouth to mouth, I'm his sister. But I might have to. Oh Miyu, isn't there another way? _She was sobbed, trying to think of what to do.

Anders woke up in a glorious room. Or at least what was going to happen next would make it glorious to him. There was only one piece of furniture in this strange room: a chair. Anders went and sat down on it, waiting for something to happen.

And something did happen. Renee walked in. But this wasn't the demon, it was his Renee. She was an angel now. He went to stand up but she motioned him to sit back down. He sat back down and she walked over to him. About now he was starting to remember. He was drowning Starfire saved him. It must have been to late. Renee took both of his hands in hers.

"Anders" she said, "its not your time yet. Be at peace, its what I want. Tell my parents I love them and to move on. Take care of your mom and sister, you never know what you've got until you've lost it."

They hugged each other for the longest time. They kissed each other in one pure, passionate embrace. And she was gone. All of this had been a dream for Anders, but it was a dream they both had shared. The whole ordeal had only lasted about thirty seconds, and just as Starfire was about to perform mouth to mouth, Renee descended from heaven and brought Anders back.

Anders coughed and spit out a mouth full of water before Starfire gripped him in a light hug. He smiled at Renee over Starfire's shoulder and weakly said "I love you." Starfire misinterpreted this and hugged him tighter and said "I love you too." Anders simply hugged her back. He shakily sat up and faced his baby sister.

It was silent for a long time, or so it seemed for the two siblings. "Don't you ever do that again Anders! That was stupid and reckless! I know your sad, I am too, but taking it out on yourself does nothing. Promise me you'll never try something like that again!" She wasn't yelling at him, but there was no doubt she was scolding him.

"I promise." he whispered.

They hugged each other and walked home. But alas, it was only false reassurance.

Authors Note: Sorry once again for the late update. Hope this was good. Read and Review please!


	36. Chapter ThirtySix

Authors Note: Enjoy!

Chapter 36

"Nightmares"

Anders and Starfire walked back home together in an akward silence. As they approached the hut Anders thought back to his meeting with Renee. She had said it wasn't it his time yet, but it hadn't felt that way. Somehow he knew he was supposed to be there with her. They we supposed to be together. He loved her so much, it just didn't seem right. He didn't know how he would return to her, but he knew he must.

"What are you thinking about brother?" Starfire asked.

"Nothing Star, nothing."

They had arrived at the front lawn. Fiera was sewing outside. When she saw them she dropped what she was doing and ran up to him and hugged him like if she let go of him he would disappear.

"Anders, why do you keep doing these things? Don't you know we love you?"

"I know, I'm sorry."

He felt terrible saying this to his mother. He was about to put an even heavier burden on her, Starfire too.

"But I've got to do what I have to do."

Fiera suddenly pulled out of the hug and gripped Anders's arms.

"Anders no. What are you going to do? Please Anders, don't."

She fell at his knees and started to cry. Anders knelt by her. She hugged him, but he did not hug her back for a few minutes. Starfire knelt too. She joined the hug and started to sob too.

"I'm sorry. I love you both."

And with that he got up and went into the house. Starfire's legs slid from under her to beside her. Fiera wore a look of deep sadness, as if their was a wound in her that was too deep to ever be healed. She rose with that same empty look and sat back down in her chair and resumed her sewing. Starfire went inside to her room and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke she found Anders lying on her floor, dead. He had stabbed himself in the heart and bled to death right here, on her floor. She was horrified. Pure terror surged through her veins. He's dead, gone.

When she spoke, her voice came out in a cracked whisper. "Why?"

She knelt by his corpse and hugged him. She did not cry. She couldn't, she wouldn't. As she was hugging him, she swore she could feel him move. When she looked at his face she saw his eyes open staring at her moving with her as she moved. She couldn't scream. She couldn't believe it. He sat up and pulled the knife from his chest he stood up as she did. He pointed it at her forcing her to back up.

"Anders, it's me, Starfire."

He didn't stop or so much as blink. He advanced on her, forcing her against the wall. His face, it would forever be etched in her mind. It was emotionless, as if he niether knew or loved anyone.

"Please, don't do this. I love you Anders."

She could of sworn he smiled at her, maybe it was the Anders she loved showing himself in this beasts eyes.

He gripped her arm and held her arm to the wall as he raised the knife above his head. He was stronger than her, but she could move somewhat out of the way. She away from the knife just as it came down. She screamed as it pierced her arm. It pinned her to the wall. She screamed as Anders stared at her. He tilted his head to the side in wonder.

Because of my fears, I had failed to notice that the knife penetrating my arm brought me no pain.

__

I'm dreaming, I must be. Anders would never do this to me. I have to wake up. And prevent his from actually doing this.

Anders's curiosity had caused him to loosen his grip on her arm giving her the opportunity to break free from his grip. She ripped the knife out and threw it across the room. It slammed against the window cracking it a little. Anders immediately ran after it. Starfire took this opportunity to bolt out of the room and into the rest of the house, trying to find her mother. As long as she kept away from Anders, after time she would be woken up by her mother or Anders. The other possibility is letting her self die, people always wake up after dying in a dream. Usually. But she would not let herself die by the hands of her brother. Even though he is not her real brother, it would still be too much to take.

She tore open the front door and found herself in what looked to be the forest. She sprinted through it, almost crazily. Even though she knew she could outrun Anders, and she had a head start, this was the dream world. He could be faster, hell, he could even be able to teleport to wherever she was.

She stumbled through the forest with only one thing on her mind, waking up. She could hear Anders coming up behind her surprisingly fast. She went faster if it was even possible. While she was running she felt almost weightless, as if she was floating. Or flying. She looked down at the ground and she was indeed flying. She thought maybe she could keep flying up and out of Tameran, out of this galaxy, out of this universe. But she soon found out she could only fly for a few seconds. Not of much use.

She landed, tripped and was off and running again. She could hear Anders getting closer each second. She saw light breaking through the trees ahead. The lake.

Anders was a foot away from her now. She sprinted, but she was getting slower. Even though she couldn't feel tired in this screwed up dream world of hers, she was slowing down and she knew that was why. She knew he would catch her soon. Then all of a sudden Anders dived for her legs. She sped up, using the last boost of energy she had, and narrowly escaped her doom.

She was by the lake now, jogging breathlessly away from Anders. But then, no, how could it be? Anders was standing right in front of her. She skidded to a stop and turned, ready to run, but he was again standing in front of her, blocking her way, holding the knife. She saw no other option, she dove into the lake. Anders followed her, knife at the ready. She was suffocating, she was too scared to take a breath when she dived in. She slowly faded into the darkness. The last thing she saw was Anders plunging the knife into her chest.

Starfire jumped up in bed. She sat there breathing heavily for a few moments when her mother burst into the room.

"Starfire", she panted, "He's gone, Anders is gone."

Authors Note: Oooooh suspenseful. Read and Review!


	37. Chapter ThirtySeven

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update (like you haven't heard that before). I just got a new computer and it doesn't have the Internet yet so I couldn't review sooner. Enjoy!

Chapter 37

"Reflections"

(Back at Titans Tower)

" I'm sorry my friends, I am too tired to continue." It was a lie. She hated to tell this story. Sometimes its too much to handle. This was enough for tonight. "Goodnight." She slowly rose and walked to the bathroom, leaving everyone on the couch in silence.

She closed the door as quiet she could and stared at her reflection in the small mirror in front of her. She leaned down to grab her toothbrush. When she returned her gaze to the mirror, she not only saw herself, but Anders stood behind her. She closed her eyes as tight as she could and tried to make him go away. _He's not real. He's NOT! _she told herself. She clenched her teeth. He was still there. She could feel it. She opened her eyes, only to see his figure in the mirror, reaching out to touch her shoulder. _Get away from me... _She said in her head. "Go!" she swung her fist with all her strength at the mirror. It shattered into hundreds of pieces with a loud clatter.

She slumped to the floor, clutching her hand, wincing. She reached up for a washcloth. She hastily picked all the pieces of glass out of her fist, then wrapped the cloth around her hand. "Starfire! Are you alright?" She could heard Robin yell. She heard footsteps running down the hall towards the bathroom. She quickly reached up and locked the door. "I am fine. Please do not worry friend. I will be out in a little while." "Are you sure? What happened?" he questioned. " I…I just tripped and smashed into the mirror. That's all." "Ok, if your sure. Goodnight Star." She steadied her self enough to stand up. "Night Robin…sleep well." She breathed a sigh of relief as he went to his room. She brushed her teeth as best she could, trying to avoid the mirror as much as possible.

She went to Raven's room next. She quietly knocked on the door, hiding her injured hand behind her back. Raven came to the door with a book in her hand. "What?" Starfire tried to conjure up the courage to lie to yet another one of her friends. "I accidentally tripped, fell into the mirror and broke it. Can you please put it back together?" Raven poked up out of her book. "I guess."

The two girls floated down the halls, Raven reading, Starfire wincing. Her hand was hurting again. But despite the pain Starfire was careful to not reveal her hand to Raven. But with the way she was lost in that book, she probably wouldn't of noticed if the apocalypse came. They arrived at the bathroom. Raven closed her book and looked at the mess. "You really took a trip." she commented. She quickly pulled the pieces back together with her mind and placed them in the metal frame they were in before. " There, good as new. Now get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow for that story of yours." And with that she flew back to her room, reading her book the whole way. "Don't remind me." mumbled Starfire, remembering Raven's last comment. She slowly raised her head to the mirror and saw…nothing. "As it should be."

Starfire slumped into bed, not even acknowledging the picture of her family beside her bed. She clicked out the light and fell into a deep sleep…

The next morning Starfire woke to the alarm screaming. She glanced over at the clock. It was 4:00 a.m. Good thing she hadn't even undressed. She slipped on her boots and flew out the door. Everyone else was already in the main room. She flew to them, wondering what the commotion was. Robin looked glanced up at her then returned his gaze to the monitor. "It's a false alarm." Let's all go back to sleep." Cyborg yawned and said "I'll have to check the systems in the morning." They all groaned at this inconvenience, then slugged back to their rooms. Starfire and Robin were left in the living room alone. "So I guess I'll see you in the morning." Starfire touched his shoulder without paying much attention and drowsily replied, "Goodnight Robin." Starfire lazily flew back to her room, but Robin stayed behind to pick up a bloody cloth left on the floor.

In her room Starfire put on her pink and purple heart pajamas and crawled into bed. She lay there for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep. Four hours later she was awoken by her alarm clock singing "Raindrops Falling on My Head" as the announcer told the weather. "It's rain, rain, rain folks! Stay inside!" he urged. Starfire switched off the announcement and flipped back her covers. She stretched, yawned, and rose. "Time for a shower." She grabbed a towel and adjusted the water. She breathed a deep, relaxing sigh. "Now that's more like it." After she was done with her shower, she dressed and went out into the main room to get something to eat.

The other Titans were there too. Cyborg and Robin were on the couch playing video games, Beast Boy was cooking up some tofu, and Raven was still reading that book of hers. She walked over to the fridge and got out an apple. She plopped down beside Robin on the couch while she ate and watched. Robin looked at her hand, and sure enough, there the cuts were. "Oh dude! You totally just crashed!" Cyborg triumphantly yelled. Robin snapped out of his stare and acted as if he just didn't clear the turn. "Yeah, I did." he laughed on the outside but in his head he was wondering why Starfire would do that.

A half an hour went by before anyone really said anything. Besides Beast Boy asking anyone if they wanted tofu and Cyborg yelling about how he was beating Robin, everything was silent. After a while longer, they boys got tired of the game and Beast Boy had finished his tofu. It was almost time to continue the story. "So Starfire, tell us more." Robin said. _Oh well, it was only a matter of time… _she told herself. Well… where did I leave off?" she stalled. "Hmmm….." Raven had come over now. "Anders wasn't there when you came." Starfire cleared her throat before continuing.


	38. Chapter ThirtyEight

Author's Note: Only one warning, this chapter is going to be **extremely **short. Enjoy!

Chapter 38

"Reunion"

(Back at Starfire's Hut)

"Come Starfire, we must hurry." Fiera said as they ran out of the house and into the yard.

"We don't know where to look for him." Starfire cried. They stood there for a few minutes, trying to contemplate any possible places he could have gone. Then Starfire thought of a place. "Mommy, he must of gone to Tendra's grave!" she shouted out. "We have nowhere else to look." she said as they shot down the path to the mines.

"Tendra, friend, what will I do?" asked Anders. He was sitting in between the mounds that contained his friend and his first section leader. "I don't think I can live without her. I miss her so much. Tomorrow is her funeral. I made sure she'll be buried by the lake." He hung his head in shame. He was talking to his dead friend. He lay down and stared up at the star filled sky. He heard footsteps approaching. He didn't bother to look up, he knew who it was.

"Anders! Where have you been? I came to check on you, but you weren't there." Fiera said frantically.

"Starfire stared at him in what was near to disgust. "What's the matter with you Anders? Why do you so this? Their dead, and she is too. Except it."

Anders blinked and sat up. He looked at the ground, thinking about her question. "I don't know Star. All I know is that I loved Renee, and she's gone. Maybe I should go too."

"Anders, your scaring me." Fiera said quietly. She was near to tears.

Anders rose and hugged his mother. "I'm sorry mom, I just really miss her. So, so much…" he was sobbing now. Fiera hugged him. They sat on the ground, Fiera rocking Anders in her arms, allowing him to cry. Starfire stood there beside them, not crying, but staring in disbelief at the mess that is her life.

After a half an hour of grieving and crying, Fiera got up. "Come now, we have a funeral to go to tomorrow."

Anders rose and allowed himself to be guided by his mothers arm around him. It was extraordinarily wonderful not to be alone and have to carry this pain yourself. Starfire dragged on after them.

The family arrived home and all went to sleep, not uttering a single word. But after all, what was there to say?

Authors Note: Next chapter is coming soon. Please Read and Review!


	39. Chapter ThirtyNine

Authors Note: Enjoy!

Chapter 39

"Funeral"

Anders's Morning-

"Anders honey, wake up." Anders woke from his horrid nightmare. He realized that horrible nightmare was no different from his real life. "I'm sorry honey, its time." Anders rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes. She looked at him sympathetically. He didn't dare look at her as the memory of all that's happened, the cold realization of death, pain, and suffering arose from deep inside him. He clutched his side, the emotions feeling like knives coursing their ways through his veins, strait to his already crushed and broken heart. Fiera hated seeing her son like this, what caring parent wouldn't? She wanted so much to comfort him, but she wasn't strong enough herself. It was horrible, all that's happened to them.

_First, our loving father and husband was torn from us in a heartbeat. Then Anders was sent into that hellhole of a mine, where he experienced his friends being taken from him. Blackfire went to Miyu knows where, and now Renee has died. Have I forgotten anything? No that's it... _She thought with cold sarcasm.

Fiera leaned down and brushed Anders hair off his forehead, and kissed it. She could taste the cold sweat from whatever nightmare he had suffered through before she awoke him. "I love you Anders, I don't know if I can ever tell you that enough."

"I know Mom, I love you too. I just… I miss her so much." He hung his head in sadness. Fiera felt her heart brake into pieces as a tear slowly rolled down his pale cheeks. It was slowly followed by more. They silently rushed down his slender cheekbones, down his chin, and onto his limp arms that were resting on his lap.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Oh Anders!" she yelled as she picked her son up into a hug. He was surprised at first, but when they slumped to the floor and he felt her warmth seeping into him, he simply buried his head into her shoulder. They sobbed and rocked back and forth together, each drawing comfort from the other. "I feel horrible mom, it was all my fault. I should've been there for her." Fiera looked into her son's face, his eyes, as if she was gazing into his very soul. She wiped the tears out of his eyes before saying "No Anders, you're a good person. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault. She was ill, it was her time."

He looked up and smiled at her, but his eyes betrayed him. She knew he didn't believe a word she just said. She didn't know of anything else she could do at the moment. "Well sweetie, I'm afraid we have to get ready and go." She squeezed Anders so tight he coughed, but smiled. She kissed him on the forehead, once again tasting the cold sweat that relayed itself on his forehead at the thought of going to this most dreadful occasion. "I love you." She stood, helped him up, and looked at him one more time before she left, leaving Anders alone to wallow in his partially hidden sadness.

He sat up on his bed and tried to matt down his soft brown hair. He rose and picked out a black shirt, black pants, and a black jacket from his small closet. He went over to his dresser and removed a pair of black boxers and set them on his bed. Then he went to the bathroom to take a shower. He ran his water as he pulled off his wrinkled white tank top and his baggy black shorts. He gazed at himself in the mirror. He had developed black circles under his emerald green eyes. He didn't notice or admire his tight muscular stomach like he usually does. Its not the same when your not going to share it with anyone.

He stepped into the hot water, wincing at first, but soon getting he got used to the temperature. He grabbed the herbal shampoo that was in a label-less container. He lathered his hair and massaged his scalp. _It smells like Renee… _he sorrowfully thought. _Coconut butter… _one of her many wonderful smells.

He finished washing up and stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. He dried off and slipped on his shirt. He buttoned it up and put on his jacket. He slipped on his boxers and his pants next, straitening everything out as he went. He went to his room and picked out black socks and black shoes. He slipped on the socks and took a pause as the scent of the shampoo descended into his range of smell. He felt a hot tear travel down his cheek and drip onto his lap. He slowly put on his shoes and fastened their laces. He rose and looked out his small window. The sun was beginning its journey into the sky now. It was beautiful to most, but horrible to Anders. They might say the sky had started to turn an exquisite rose red. To Anders, the sky was coated in blood. Renee's blood. He glared at the sky, almost as if it was taunting him of his losses. It was a windy day, the life outside was rustling, almost as if acknowledging her. He stopped scowling only at the sound of sobbing next door. _Starfire._

Starfire's Morning-

She woke to the sound of Mom and Anders talking. Then it hit her and she remembered. The funeral was today. She lay there in bed for a while, thinking, and wondering how this day was going to end. With tragedy or relief? _Probably a little of both, _she thought. _I do know that I have to be there for Anders, we all have to._

She took a few more minutes to wake up, but eventually she rolled out of bed and picked out her funeral clothes. She was going to wear a long black dress with a black shawl. She had black high heels which she only wore on special occasions, such as this dark gloomy one. She got out a beautiful black necklace too, the one her grandmother gave her the day she passed away. Her grandmother had always had it on, ever since the day her husband died. He had given it to her a passing gift, a constant reminder of their everlasting love. It was very special to her, but she can only wear it to a funeral, as her grandmother told her. Finally she grabbed a bracelet that her mother had given her on her fourth birthday. It was a beautiful diamond one. She set everything out on her bed and went to the bathroom to shower up.

She grabbed towels and stepped into the shower. She loved the hot water, it really relaxed her. She poured some shampoo into her hand and lathered her hair. She even rinsed and repeated. She noticed the cocoa butter smell. Wonderful, but for some reason its fragrance was dimmed today because of the circumstances. After she showered up, she stepped out of the shower and dried off. She slipped into her room quietly and quickly, and catching a glimpse of Anders going to take his shower as she went.

After putting on undergarments, she slipped into her dress. It still fit perfectly. She put on her shawl next, followed by the black high heels. Her grandmother's necklace came next. She carefully slipped it over her head and wrapped it around twice, it was still too big for her after all these years. She put on the diamond bracelet and stared at herself in the mirror and fixed small things here and there. Next, she went over to a small kit. There was different powders and applications here. She took out a red one and spread some over her bottom lip and smothered her lips together. She also put on some light pink powder on her nose and cheeks, just to give them color. For a final touch, she applied some powder that came from a smaller case to her eye lids. Now her face wasn't as pale, making her look human, not ghostly. She gave a small nod of approval and sat down on the bed.

The meaning of this whole event was starting to wear on her again. No amount of makeup could mask over the ghost like emptiness that she was feeling. She suddenly was hit with the memories of her father's death, Blackfire's fleeing, and now Renee's death. Or more so the part that was affecting her the most, Anders's deep, deep looming sadness that he seemed to lumber everywhere with him. No matter how much love surrounded him, no matter how much care, support, or even hope he was basked in, he would always bear this weight. Always. And with this realization, came tears. Not just for herself, or for Renee and her family, but for her brother who seemed to suffer more than them.

And so, readers, she cried. She cried and sobbed. She was in mourning, almost for her brother's sake. Then she heard a knock on the door. _Anders._

Fiera's Morning-

Fiera woke up about an hour before dawn. She rolled lazily in bed, trying to wake up. She was groping for something, but it wasn't there anymore. "Deramus…" she whispered. She suddenly sat up in bed, remembering her husband was dead. This was the regular routine. It has been ever since her husband died. The only thing that's changed is the pain, its less intense with acceptance. She got up out of bed and showered up (same sort of procedure as the other two) after coming back to her room she locked the door and walked over to her closet. She picked out a black skirt and shirt and black high heels. She slipped on the skirt and put on the shirt. She put on the shoes and stood up. She shivered as a cool breeze chilled the room. She went over the window and closed it. _Better wear a jacket. _She glanced out the window and noticed it was close to dawn. _Time to wake up Anders. Oh, why do these things happen Miyu… _she thought as she made her way down the hall to Anders room.

Regular "Point of View"-

Anders was sitting in his room, waiting for his mother's knock on the door telling him to come. Within a few more minutes it came. "Anders, honey, its time to leave, come on."

He said nothing. He thought nothing. He just rose and left with his mother. "Starfire is coming." She rubbed him on the back, half trying to warm him up half trying to comfort him. Starfire finally came out and they were off. Fiera walked with Starfire under one arm and Anders under the other. They walked towards the lake, where she would be buried.

They arrived there after a while and took their seats in a row of wooden chairs that said "reserved". Anders kept his head down. He was **not **comfortable with all these staring people around him. He knew they were staring at them, wondering how he was feeling, wanting to comfort him, but not knowing how. He just wanted to be left alone, or be with her. What a wonderful, but fictional thought it was.

He saw Renee's parents walk in and take their seats across the aisle from them. In a few more minutes, people filled the chairs set in the field around the lake. Music started playing from the small harbi that Meloni, Renee's cousin, played. _What beautiful music… _Fiera thought. Everyone became silent as a sleek black coffin was wheeled in. Anders felt everyone become silent and knew what was happening. He was near the brink of breaking into tears as she was wheeled past him in that cursed box by Gordando and Jorere, the "supreme ruler" of the mine as he liked to call himself. Anders smiled inside as he thought of his cocky boss.

That smile faded as he set his eyes upon the coffin again. He couldn't bear to think about what was inside it. An empty corpse, no longer housing the woman he loved. The kisses he has shared with her, the love, the care, the bruises from her combat skills… it all came rushing back to him in a blurred sting. He looked up, his eyes fogging now. The Mastry walked onto the stage accompanied by Farse. The Mastry didn't look well, Farse had to hold the book his was reading aloud from.

"We are all gathered here to mourn the death of our sister, Renee and to celebrate her life. What can we say about her to justify what her life brought to our own?" Anders couldn't help but snort mentally at this _You didn't even know her! _Of course this was only his anger speaking, but it was still true. "We take time to mentally reflect on her presence in our lives." Anders thought nothing and felt nothing. He didn't want to remember, didn't want to hurt. It was all so overwhelming…

The reflection time was over. The Mastry was sending Farse away now. She took the giant book she was holding with her to a seat off to the side. The Mastry ran his hands over the coffin, performing some sort of ceremony. He was mumbling words none of the villagers had ever heard before, but they trusted him.

After he had finished speaking, he straitened and made the sign of Miyu over her coffin and backed away from the coffin. Gordando and Jorere came to take her away. Renee's parents followed behind them and then Anders, Fiera and Starfire followed them. The congregation followed. When they were out of the area with the chairs, most of the people left, but a select few stayed. This small group of people proceeded to go to the burial service with the family an friends.

When they arrived at the lakeside, Anders and Starfire both had violent recollections of the night Anders had tried to commit suicide. It was horrible to think about the fact that her brother had almost died to Starfire, but the worst part for Anders was that he was so close to Renee but then she was taken away from him in a heartbeat.

Anders, Starfire, Fiera, and Renee's parents all lined closest to the coffin and the rest filled in behind them. The Mastry and Farse were hobbling over now, linking arms to make sure the Mastry wouldn't topple over. He said the rite's and a quick prayer of prosperity in her next life. They all said silent prayers for her. _Please help the family… Help her to move on peacefully… Keep her safe… Please, let her still love me…_

Then Meloni played a beautiful hymn on her harpi, it was called Amazing Grace. This song was already sad as it was, but it was even more tragically harmonious when played on a harpi. Almost everyone was crying. Anders was trying to fight back the tears, but they flowed down his pale cheeks, one by one. A silent river of sadness rushing down his face, his once strong happy face. Now he lay in ruins, his world shattered, his base pulled from under him, almost as if his life is pointless.

They were lowering her down now. Putting that cursed box containing the empty shell that was once his lover in it. He couldn't bear it, it made him sick, downright disgusted. He collapsed sobbing on the ground. Everyone stopped and looked at him. They tried to conceal it. They thought he was going crazy. Fiera knelt down by him and stroked his hair softly, comforting him. She didn't act embarrassed or try to get him to stand, she was there for him, she always would be. But we all knew that in the first place, didn't we?

Meloni was still playing the song and the coffin was nearly out of sight. He reached out to her, one hand outstretched in a futile attempt to bring her to him. He hung his head and lowered his hand. He quietly whimpered "Renee" over and over again. Only Fiera, and hopefully Renee, could hear him. She was completely lowered now. Her body was down there forever, always to remain there for the rest of eternity. It was terrifying to think that she was still alive, in a coma, buried alive. But he quickly pushed these horrible thoughts out of his head. People were casting their last mournful looks at Anders and trudging back towards their houses.

He was slowly getting to his feet now. Fiera helped him as did Starfire. They were being silent to give Anders his room. He looked at that sleek black box and thought what every person must think when they've lost a loved one, "_Why?" _

Fiera and Starfire walked away, giving him a few moments alone. He stared down at her coffin and shakily sang a new song. One that he had made himself, when he was lying in bed, thinking of her. Hot, fresh tears rolled down his pale cheeks, reminding him of the pain.

I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

Do you remember me,  
lost for so long?  
Will you be on the other side,  
or will you forget me?  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved,  
Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet?

He finished the last note with such deep remorse, it was frightening. He picked out the flower he had taken from their wedding bouquet. He kissed its soft petals and tossed it onto the coffin. "Don't forget me Renee, I love you."

A single, passionate tear rolled down his cheek and landed softly onto he coffin alongside the flower. These would be his gifts to her, so she would not forget him.

With that he turned and walked home, heavy thoughts of a reunion on his mind.

Authors Note: The song was "Tourniquet" by Evanescence. I would like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine. His sister died in an accident not too long ago so if everyone could keep him and his family in their prayers I would appreciate it. I did have two earth songs in here, so deal with it all you who think its unrealistic! Please Read and Review. Next chapter hopefully coming soon.


	40. Chapter Fourty

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed last chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 40

"Relief"

They had trudged back to the hut after the burial. Anders had been stuck in an empty trance, as if he was six feet under, not Renee. They had given him his space by not talking to him, but Fiera had her arm around him and held him close. Starfire was simply ignoring everyone and everything around her. She kept her head down and said nothing. She scarcely breathed either. They were all frozen with the fear of the answer to this one question: What next?

Once at the hut they all went inside and sat at the kitchen table. They all wanted to be alone, but at the same time, they wanted the comfort each other could give. Finally, Anders got up and went to his room. Starfire and Fiera stared at the table top. They could hear his door shut as quiet as he could. They could also hear the small bed creak loudly as he fell onto it. Starfire rose to go to her room also. She didn't make it as secretive as her older brother. The loud resounding SLAM! echoed through the hut. Fiera stared at the table before rising and also going to her room. She needed some sleep, some escape. They all did.

Anders was sprawled out on his small bed, a picture of Renee resting on his stomach. He had stared at it for an hour now, reliving memories in his head.

This was going to be hard, he knew it was. But he had plans.

I'm coming Renee.

Starfire was mad, angry, pissed, but most of all, miserable. Why couldn't she have a happy life? She realized how selfish these thoughts were, but she didn't care. She fell asleep with all these thoughts mixing around in her head.

Fiera had also drifted into a troubled slumber. Her arm was, as it always was, draped across the other side of the bed, beckoning her long passed love back to her. She dreamed of him and wondered what would be different if he was still with them.

Meanwhile, Anders had left for the lake.

As Anders walked in the forest, traveling to the lake, he wondered what he was going to do next. What was his next move? He finally reached it, her grave. Her tomb stone read:

Renee

-

The Bride will be Reborn to her Own

He stood over it, no tears coming to his eyes this time. He was imagining the good times they had. Their date on the boat, their training sessions, their first kiss. Anders lay down next to the soft, fresh soil and stared up at the darkening sky that hung above him. He closed his eyes and soon fell into a deep slumber, feeling protected by her.

Starfire woke up from her sleep with a lurch in her stomach. She felt like vomiting. She rushed outside and up-chucked all over the green grass that recently had died. Starfire leaned against the house and tried to fight the dizzy swirls that were encasing her sight. Once she had overcome the sickness, she went to the well and washed out her mouth a few times to get some of the awful taste out.

She steadied herself once again and walked inside. She went back to her bed and sat at her desk. She had imagined that same hellish nightmare. This time she had made it away from her imaginary-evil brother, so he had gone for her mother. The result was gruesome, this was the reason she had thrown up.

She felt the odd urge to check on her mother to see if she was okay. When she went in she found her mother laying on her stomach covered up with her arm on the spot where her father used to sleep. Oh Miyu, this sight always made her want to cry.

But that was for later for right now she had to get to Anders. No telling what he was planning this time.

She softly, yet desperately shook her mother. Fiera jumped awake immediately, panting heavily. Starfire gave a yelp before her mother gently patted her on the back.

"I'm sorry, I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"That's alright, but Anders is gone, he's not in his room or anything!"

Fiera put her head in her hands. She sat like that for a while before rising up from the bed and going to the closet to grab a jacket.

"Let's go."

"But we don't know where he went."

Fiera turned to look at her daughter for a moment, still heading towards the front door.

"Of course we do Star."

And with that they left to retrieve Anders.

Anders felt the first raindrop when he woke up. It was followed by a soft chorus of water orbs, which tended to dishearten him even more as they soaked his lover's grave. He felt, once again, that heart-wrenching ache that he hated so much. He wanted to hold her, to stroke her, to posses her in all aspects.

For a few moments he remembered. He remembered her in his arms when he had that vision, or was it reality? He still wasn't positive only that Renee had seen there in his arms and him in hers. It was an unforgettable moment they had shared. He had memorized her heat, her scent, he self. He relived this holiday in his mind and he felt, if only for a mere moment, as if she were here, with him, once again.

It was all too much. How much was one person supposed to take? He had made his decision, he had made it a long time ago. He chose happiness, he chose life, he chose her. And with that he prepared for a reunion.

Fiera and Renee had left the house only to have it rain minutes later after they departed. They rushed back to the house to get jackets and an umbrella to share. They jogged to their destination now, braving the wind and the water.

He was ready. He had all the supplies. The reunion was about to commence. His bloody relief, his release, his hope. It was here. After such a long while, he was about to be with her again. He had the gun in hand, the note was written, the words about to be confirmed in blood. He was about to end his life to be with her.

He was looking at the sky now, rain falling into his eyes. But he didn't care, it was just water, cleansing water. But nothing here could cleanse him, only she could. He had come so close to death before, she was there with him, in his arms. Oh Miyu, the agony of her slipping away again! But not this time, he was going to be with her forever and forever more.

He readied himself. He laid the note on the grave. He looked at her grave. He laid down next to her. He looked at the sky, where her spirit resided. He watched the rain fall. He put one bullet in the chamber, it was all that he would need. He put the gun to his temple.

And he hesitated. He lowered the gun. Anders thought of his mother and Starfire. But then he remembered Renee, and he raised the gun once again.

He cried, he trembled, he shook. A tear rolled down his cheek. At first they were tears of fear, but they were quickly replaced by tears of happiness.

He was terrified, he was about to die, even if it was for love. He thought of their first kiss. Her warn embrace, her soft lips brushing against his, the simple but ever so sweet happiness it brought. That's where he drew his confidence from. Her, all for her.

He put his finger on the trigger. He wore a smile he had radiated when all went right, when Renee was there, when his family was with him, when he was with friends, with Tendra. He felt the gun, feeling its clean, cool metal with his hand, his hand shaking. Then he slowly pulled the trigger, squeezing it with uttermost care, as if not to bruise it. He felt the cold metal enter his head.

He seemed shocked at first, surprised and still. But no matter what he still retained his smile, it broadened with every passing moment. Then he went limp and fell to the ground. Anders landed into the soft, green grass with a soft plop, as if he were plunging into pillows with optimum trust. The gun was still in his hand.

His last moments consisted of him staring up into the sky with his life showing like a movie before his eyes, projecting itself into the rain covered skies. His soft brown tufts of hair blew in the wind and were dampened in the rain. And he closed those emerald eyes of his, never to open them again. He was gone, up to her.

He was next to her in the end, he always had been. That same completely blissful smile encrusted his face, to stay there for all eternity. His soul floated up to heaven.

_**I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try**_

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
**Ever...**

**Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies**

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
**Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

Anders had finally found his relief.

Starfire and Fiera were running through the forest just as the shot was fired. They both ran faster, not wanting to look at each other to confirm what they both denied to be evidently true.

They arrived at the grave where their son and brother lay lifeless, a gun laying useless in his hand. Fiera ran up to him and stared down at her little boy, lifeless on the moist ground in front of her. It was too much, it was too little, it was everything mixed into one. She felt so overwhelmed, like she never had before. It got to her, it drove into her skin, and she screamed.

She screamed like she had never screamed in her life. She collapsed to her knees and crawled to him. She was reaching out to touch his face, it was so pale… She stopped before she made contact with his drained flesh. She couldn't feel him. She sobbed and screamed. Shrieked and shouted. Wept and mourned. Starfire had not moved since seeing this heart wrenching sight. It froze her, chilled her to the bone. She had shut down, trying to comprehend this in whatever way possible.

Fiera stroked her son's face and brought him to her. She rocked his cold body back and forth in her arms, almost as if lulling him to sleep. Her son was dead. It was every mother's nightmare come horribly true.

"Oh Miyu, no, no, _no_. Please Anders, why?"

Starfire had dragged herself over to them now.

"You didn't have to do it, Anders, you really didn't. She loved you, she's gone. We love you… none of this makes sense…"

Star quivered and shook. Suddenly she screamed again.

"Why do you do this Anders! I hate you! I hate you! It's your fault, I'm glad your screwed up and shot yourself! I'm glad she died!"

She slumped next to him and slowly reached out to touch his face, tears were rolling down her cheeks now. Fiera stared at her, contemplating what she had just screamed out. Starfire held his lifeless hand with her shaking one. She shook her head and stoked it, mentally asking him to forgive her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that Anders. I love you, I've always loved you.."

Fiera grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a hug. They wept together and held him together. That's when Starfire noticed the note.

She picked it up off the moist soil. She handed it to her mother. Fiera read it slowly, tears running down her cheeks and falling into her lap as they had been for quite some time now. She opened her eyes wide and verbally said the last address: "All My Love, Anders." She set it down and looked into his face, as if the answers were hidden there. Fiera handed it to Starfire. The note was as follows:

_**Dear loved one,**_

_**First of all, I wish the entirety of my love and care for you. If you are reading this note, you know I have chosen to end my life with this bullet to be with my bride, Renee. Also, know that I have carefully thought over my decision and have chosen what I have wanted to do since the day she was taken from me. Also, know that with this passing comes a new beginning for me. Don't worry mother, I'll be alright. I love you. Be happy Star, and thank you for caring for me even when I didn't acknowledge you for it. I'm with Renee and Dad now, once again, be happy.**_

_**All My Love, Anders.**_

_**P.S.- Please bury me next to her.**_

Starfire looked up in the morning sky after setting it back down on the grave and saw Anders being greeted by Renee at the gate. He ran up to her and scooped her small yet strong frame into his muscular arms. They locked themselves in a loving hug. He set her down and gazed into her deep, kind eyes and they exchanged a passionate, burning kiss full of love and happiness. They parted lips and walked hand in hand into heaven's gates. where he and Renee existed happily together for, as Anders had hoped, the rest of eternity.

They both gazed down at his cold, unmoving figure and analyzed the letter silently. After they had seemed to realize its meaning, they began the dim and gruesome task of taking his body to the Mastry for preparation.

They had a small funeral for him, with Starfire and Fiera, a few people from the Mines, Gordando, and Renee's parents. They went through the same rituals and rites as Renee's funeral. Everyone at the funeral shed tears, even the Mastry and Farse.

They went to Renee's burial site with Gordando and Jorere rolling his sleek, black coffin, just like Renee's. He was placed over the hole, everyone terrified and sobbing now. His body in the coffin was lowered into the grave, to remain there next to his love.

There was a hush as Meloni played Amazing Grace on her harpi. It was deep and smooth, beautifully intense like a storm. He was almost down, Starfire could almost imagine the smile he had worn and it still being on his face, she imagined his happiness. And she didn't cry anymore. Absolutely she was sad, but she knew this was the right thing to do. _Be happy _he had said. And that's just what she planned to do.

After he was down there, the people came to pay their respects and left. They knew the family needed to be alone. Fiera had her arm around Starfire and they were both looking at his coffin. They dropped the flowers into the pit that now housed their brother and son's body. Then Starfire took an object out of her dress pocket. It was a picture of the entire family, Deramus and Blackfire too.

She let it flutter into the depths of the grave. They took one last look at the coffin and left. Fiera was crying, but maybe it was of relief that her son was happy. They walked home in silence and a blanket of gloom and relief softly covering them.

His tombstone read:

_Anders_

_-_

_He Is With Her _

Author's Note: The song was "Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance. Man, this chapter was hard to write because of all the emotions that went into it. Only 2 chapters left or so. Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming! I hope you liked it, see you next chapter.


	41. Chapter FourtyOne

Author's Note: Hey everyone, Jeez, it's almost through with. Hard to believe, isn't it? Ok, well, Enjoy!

Chapter 41

"The End?"

After they had arrived home, Fiera told her daughter to go and get some sleep.

"Why?" Starfire had questioned.

"Because your going to need it. We'll talk in a couple of hours, ok honey?"

Starfire looked unsure of sleeping at a time like this, but nevertheless she took her mother's advice and went to her room to catch some Z's.

Star entered her small room and took off her funeral wear. She replaced it with a pink night shirt and some pink socks. She crawled under the warm covers and buried her head into the soft pillow. She was grateful for some rest after the exhaustingly tragic events that have recently occupied her life.

While Star napped Fiera sat at the kitchen table, a troubled expression was slowly settling itself onto her face. She was half contemplating what to say to her daughter, half absorbing what had happened in the past day.

She finally decided to get some sleep and walked quietly to her bedroom. There she put on comfortable clothes and went to lay in bed. She, yet again, strung her arm around the other side of the bed where Deramus once slept. It had been like this for years now, but she couldn't get to sleep unless it was laying over the other side of the bed.

The two girls (women, ladies?) woke in a little to the sound of rapping on the front door. Starfire heard Fiera fumble out of bed to answer the door so she went back to sleep. Fiera was sleepily stumbling down the hallway when she heard another series of knocks. Annoyed, she yelled "I'm coming!". She reached the door, unlocked it, and opened it a few inches and inspected the knocker. She had learned to be more careful ever since Starfire and her had been bothered by that strange man.

It was Gordando. She relaxed and opened it wider.

"Hi, sorry I yelled. What's that?"

She gestured towards the package in his hands. He glanced at it too and looked back up at her.

"Oh, this. I just wanted to give you something to cheer you up. It's cookies. Remember those soft light brown with dark brown spotted circles?"

When she nodded he continued.

"I just thought since you three…I mean two liked them so much, I thought, I assumed you'd…"

She could see he was fumbling with the right words, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Thank you, Gordando, that was wonderful of you to do. And thanks for your sympathy, it's a rough time."

"Indeed it is. But know you have friends."

He smiled and handed her the cookies.

"I don't know what I'd do without friends like you, Gordy."

Gordando laughed.

"You haven't called me that since we were kids."

She laughed too.

"Yeah, I know. Feels weird."

They stood in silence, reminiscing of the "good times" when they were just kids, without a care or worry in the world. If only it could've stayed that way. Wishful thinking.

"Well I better be going. I've got a party to cater for. Take care, Fiera. Oh, and tell Starfire hi for me, ok?"

"I will. Thanks for everything Gordando."

He nodded, turned away, and walked down the path. Fiera quietly closed the door and laid the warm chocolate chip cookies on the counter. When she went to return to bed she saw Starfire in the hallway. She was rubbing sleep from her eyes and walking towards her.

"Hey honey, up so soon?"

Starfire looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I woke up and heard you talking to someone and I couldn't get back to sleep. Hey, what's on the counter?"

Fiera went over to the counter and unwrapped the cookies.

"Gordando came and dropped these off for us. Sorry we woke you up. Want one?"

Fiera was already getting out two cookies and fixing glasses of yulg for them.

"That's alright. So what did you want to tell me Mommy?"

Fiera suddenly paused before she sat down, a troubled look suddenly painted her face. She gave one of the glasses and cookies to Starfire before speaking.

"Yes, right. I just…I…I wanted to…"

Fiera suddenly lowered her head to star at her lap.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, this is just really hard."

Starfire put a had on her mother's. Her mother looked up into Starfire's green eyes. She seemed to make a terrible trying decision and nodded firmly.

"You're going to earth."

Starfire drew her hand back in utter shock. Her emerald eyes grew wide.

"What? What are you talking about Mommy?"

Fiera kept that same confident, strong face on.

"I mean your going to earth to be safe. This place has too many horrible memories for you. I can't let you live in the place where your family fell apart. You have to leave this pain behind. I don't think I'm strong enough to help you through it either honey."

"But I, we can make it through this Mom, I know we can."

Fiera's eyes started to tear up and she raised her voice.

"No, we won't! You have to move on, on to something much better for you. I can't let you stay here and suffer."

"But I love you and I could never leave you behind! I can't, won't leave you behind Mommy!"

Fiera jumped out of her chair and slammed her fist on the table.

"Dammit Starfire! I've cried every single damn night since your father left! I can't stop thinking about him, I can't stop! I won't put you through the same thing, it's not right!"

Starfire looked startled and on the verge of tears.

Fiera turned away fro her small daughter. She put her hands on the counter and looked downwards.

"Please, don't make this any harder than it has to be, sweetie. Your father died here. Your brother killed himself over Renee's death and your sister ran away! They both cut themselves! But most of all you see me fall apart every single damn day right in front of you! I try to be strong, but I'm not! You know I'm not strong, I can't help you get through it! And don't you think I'm not ashamed of it, either!

"I love you Starfire, I love you with the whole of my heart. That's why I have to ask you to leave, to go to a better place. To get away from Tameran."

Starfire sunk down in her chair, trying to wrap her head around all this. She finally spoke.

"But, Mommy, I want to be with you, that's the best thing for me."

Fiera walked away from the counter and sat down next to her daughter, stroking Starfire's hand.

"I'm wearing away honey, I'm almost gone. I can't hold on for much longer. I can't do that to you, you don't deserve it at all."

Starfire looked into her mother's soft, loving, yet in truth, tired and weary eyes. She nodded her head and tears started rolling down her cheeks. They both cried and hugged each other. They sat for a while, enjoying each other's company as much as possible as they both dreaded Starfire's departure.

Starfire had went to her room after her mother and her had sat for a while. She was leaving for Earth tomorrow at dusk. She had to pack her things and rest up for the depressing journey ahead of her. When she had finished packing, she went to hug her mother goodnight and went to bed. You can only imagine the dreams (and nightmares) the two had during the night.

Fiera's Morning-

When the next day came Fiera was up early. She had been tossing and turning all night. The little sleep she had gotten was filled with nightmares of things happening to her daughter. She had finally gotten up and went outside to get some water from the well. She had returned inside and was sitting at the kitchen table sewing to consume time.

She now finished the last stitch on her project she had worked on for her daughter. She had made her a pink quilt to take to earth. Fiera had stayed up many nights working on this when she couldn't sleep. It looked warm enough. It also had Starfire's name etched into a corner in purple thread.

She now folded it into a neat square and put it in a box for her to take. She wrapped it in decorative canvas and tied a string around it. She finished her water and went to wake up Star.

When she approached Starfire's door, she noticed a little note was on the floor. She bent to pick it up and worry flooded her from memory of another note...

Good Morning Mommy! I went out to see Tameran one more time. I'll be back in a little while, OK? Don't worry, I'm fine.

Love Star.

Relief now washed over Fiera as she crumpled the note and threw it away. She would give Starfire some time to say good bye to her home planet before her departure.

Starfire's Morning-

Starfire had been up since 4:00 this morning. She had gotten a cookie and yulg and sat at the table eating them slowly. Then finally, she had scrounged up a piece of paper and a pencil. She wrote a quick letter to her mother and went to get dressed.

After she got ready, she laid the note on the floor in front of her bedroom door, grabbed a thin jacket, and headed outside. At first she went to visit the park where Deramus and her had spent his last day together. She passed the stand where they had gotten furros and wrestled, trying to somehow push away the grim reality he was going to die in the morning.

She turned away, both happy and very sad from the memory. She continued to walk until she arrived at the main street where Gordando and Renee's parents live. She crossed Gordando's and saw the tables and chairs outside his house, the southern end of the lake that bordered his back lawn, and the boat Renee and Anders went on their date in, where Anders had proposed.

She continued to walk and passed the earth visitor's base. The memory of curing Anders' stomach ache suddenly flashed in her mind like a roaring train. She moved further down the road to Renee's house next. She could suddenly see Renee's coffin being lowered into her grave. All kinds of disturbing images flashed in her mind, all related to death. She ran past that house and found herself approaching the mines.

Starfire decided to go visit Section J's graves. She passed the entrance and went ahead up the hill that the fallen miners had been buried at. She finally kneeled down to the sign. She took the sleeve of her jacket and rubbed off the spider webs that were on the small wooden plaque. It still read, although somewhat faded:

"**Here lie the noble workers of Section J who were crushed in a tragic crumble. Their names:**

**Toi**

**Josher**

**Juret**

**Kilamu**

**Alder**

**Popole**

**Tendra**

**All were noble and just, they died knowing that they would be always remembered as the Section J crew, the workers that never gave up on a job that needed to be done."**

She ran her fingers over the indented words. She stopped at Tendra's name. That had been Anders' best friend. He had seemed so broken after he died in the mining accident. She saw dead flowers laying next to the sign and went to go pick new ones. She went into the forest and found beautiful white flowers that had blue centers. They were perfectly breathtaking.

She picked five or six of those and went back to the small sign. Starfire bent down and used her powers to singe a small hole in the ground and put the flowers in. She filled up the empty space with dirt and stood up. She stepped back and gazed at it. The flowers seemed to make everything beautiful.

"Thank you, Tendra. He needed you when no one else could help him. Rest in peace."

With that she walked away and headed to the forest. She passes so many memorable things on the way. Her school, her friends' house. Although she never had anymore friends after her father died, she had become depressed and "boring". She really never has been the same. She was passing the entrance to the forest now. She remembered so much, her family playing games here, her siblings and her swimming in the lake, her racing through the forest to save Anders so many times… She finally reached he clearing that led to the lake.

To many memories ensued here. She remembered seeing Anders at the top of the cliff, dropping the ring, falling in. Then she remembered jumping in, the warm water would have normally felt good without those circumstances. She remembered Anders at the bottom, looking as if he was struggling with someone. Next something was pulling them down. She was on the shore, bring him awake. Pumping his chest. Hope and sorrow collide. And he awakes.

She finally realized it, here and now. _He had been struggling with some demon Renee. The darkness in her heart sprouted from the good and tried to bring them down. Anders must have had a vision from an angel, Renee, that made him keep going. I guess demons and angels really do exist. He must of looked to Renee and said he loved her. _He meant it towards Star too.

And she was suddenly opened up to why he killed himself in a new light. _He really had loved her that much, enough to die to be with her. They had been the best of friends and then the truest lovers. _She could only hope that he was happy with her now.

Then she traveled to the site on Tameran that would make it hardest to leave, but also even harder to stay. It was Anders's and Renee's graves. There were the tombstones and the fresh soil over them. She remembered seeing his dead body on the spot of ground he was now underneath. She also remembered Renee's coffin and her body lying on the table in the Mastry's hut after she had the heart attack. But now Starfire stood over these graves with the knowledge that they _were_ together, forever.

"Goodbye, Anders. My brother. You were so kind to me, we shred a special bond, I know it. We still do, and I believe you'll always be with me and mom. Do you remember the pain, or do you bask in happiness alone now? Oh, how I wish things were how they had been before all this happened. If Daddy was still here, would any of this of happened? I know you want me to be happy, but I miss you, Dad, and Blackfire so much. I ache inside thinking of how much fun we used to have. Would you come back, just for a moment, so I can say goodbye to you? I'm leaving for Earth, do you know that? Are you an angel, or just a mere memory, brother? Please, I just want to see you for a few moments, just to say a final goodbye."

She looked to the sky, hoping to see her brother appear out from the clouds and greet her.

And that's just what happened readers.

She felt a slight breeze at first, then a gust of wind, powerful and filling. It formed itself into the figure of Anders, her _dead _brother.

He looked at her with love and joy. He smiled continuously. He nodded his head and pulled her to him in a deep hug. She gladly returned it and buried her head into his shoulder. She could even smell Anders. She pulled out and looked at his face. He hadn't seen him this happy since he had proposed to Renee.

"Starfire, I know that Mom has decided to send you to earth, and it's the right thing to do. Please, be happy there. I know you'll have a wonderful future there with the earthlings. You'll make friends, find love there, but also face many trials that you will have to use your powers to overcome. Remember, never abandon a friend."

He saw her on the brink of confused tears.

"I'm happy with Renee and Dad. I want you to know I love you, and I'll always be there with you."

Starfire was speechless, but also filled with a love and understanding that must only come from talking with an angel.

He looked up into the sky and, after nodding up to someone, returned his gaze to her.

"I have to go, but remember baby sister, love never vanishes."

"Anders?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, and I'm glad your happy."

He smiled back at her while he ascended up.

"I'll see you around Star."

Starfire smiled before returning a statement the two siblings hadn't used since they were extremely young.

"See you later, pillaptigator."

He laughed.

"In a little while, octigile."

They waved goodbye as he disappeared into the sky above.

She felt herself starting to cry. He had disappeared now, so she decided to go home. Starfire had made her final peace with Tameran.

When she arrived home, she was greeted by Fiera who was sitting at the kitchen table, apparently waiting for her.

She went and sat down with her mother. She was, in a way, exhausted from her encounters today. _Mommy is right, there are to many painful memories here._

"Are you ready, honey?"

Starfire looked up at her mother and nodded.

"Lets go get your things Starfire, it's time to leave."

The walk to her departing place was gloomy and filled with a painful silence. When they arrived at the place where the atmosphere around Tameran is thinnest, she dropped her suitcases and hugged her mother.

"Oh Mommy, I don't want to leave you here. You need me…"

"No Starfire, this planet holds nothing but misery for you, please leave me behind and move on to better things."

Starfire was crying again. Fiera was crying too. They hugged and cried. But after a while, Fiera broke it apart and handed Starfire her bags. Starfire could see how hard this was for her, all her family was gone. They hugged one last time and Starfire flew a little off the ground.

"Mommy, we'll see each other again, wont we?"

Fiera was smiling and crying now.

"Absolutely, in this life or in Mithra, the great beyond, we'll see each other. I love you honey, and I wish you the best."

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you to, Starfire."

And with that the mother and daughter departed as the young Tameran ascended into outer space on her quest to get to earth.

Little did they know they would never see each other again.

(Back at Titans Tower)

"I was captured by those soldiers. I escaped and came here. You all know the rest."

The Titans all sat in silence. Robin was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry that all happened to you, but you sound as if you've grown form it all."

He put his arm around her shoulders in comfort. She was near crying, as they could all tell.

"I'm glad Anders was happy with Renee and your Dad, Star." Cyborg said.

They all nodded in agreement.

"It must have been so horrible to be separated from your Mom like that." Raven sympathized.

"I'm glad you came out of all this okay Starfire." Beast Boy commented.

"Yes, and now your among friends, Star."

She snuggled closer to him on the couch.

"Yes, surely I am." They all took a pause before Starfire said they should all get to sleep, it was late.

Only Robin and Starfire were left. Beast Boy tried to stay, but was quickly pulled out of the room by Raven.

The two Titans were sitting close on the couch.

"Starfire, I've been meaning to ask you, what's up with the cuts on your hands?"

A pang of nervousness hit Starfire. She opened her injured hand so they could both see.

"I saw him in the mirror Robin, I saw Anders. I got mad and scared and I wanted to make him go away, so I shattered the mirror. I'm so sorry, Raven fixed it, I lied to you both… I'm sorry Robin, please don't be mad."

Robin lightly grasped her hand and looked into her emerald eyes.

"I'm not mad Star, I just wanted to know. Are you okay, do we need to get stitches for them? Look, ones bleeding. I'll go get gauze."

He got up and jogged into the bathroom. Starfire felt extremely guilty. She had always tried to be honest with her friends, just like her brother had told her to. His forgiveness made her feel better though.

He came back with gauze and wrapped her hand in it.

"There, all better."

"Thank you, friend."

She had a dismayed look on her face.

"Oh Starfire, it's okay really, I understand why you lied to me…"

"No, its not that. I just feel sort of relieved by telling my friends my life story, it takes the load off."

He looked surprised.

"We're always happy to listen Starfire."

They paused before looking into each others eyes.

"Your brother said, you'd find friendship, love, and a demand of your powers here."

"Yes, he did."

"You've found friends, and a use of your powers, but have you found love?"

She looked at him, then down at her hands. She finally looked into his masked eyes once again, and said: "Yes, I believe I have."

And he leaned in towards her, she leaned into him, and their lips locked in their first loving kiss. He slid his hand to her jawbone and she slip hers onto his shoulders. They parted for a mere moment to catch their breaths before kissing once again. They parted and looked at each other. They smiled at each other and settled into each others embrace. She rested her head against his chest and his head was tilted onto the top of her red hair. Starfire couldn't help thinking her father, Anders, and Renee were watching down on her.

The Tameranian Girl had found her peace, her love, and her home.

Fin

Author's Note: well, that's The Tameranian Girl. I would like to thank all of the reviewers and readers. I know I always took a long time to update, but I think I made up for it with quality. If you've ever seen the movie October Sky, you know about the mining part of it. I just want to say that I got the mining idea from that movie (great film, excellent watch). Be watching for my next Teen Titans story. I don't know the title yet, but I do know the plot and I will be starting on it as soon as this story is done. It was extremely interesting to write this story. I did grow to not like Starfire's character after watching more of the show, but I made up my own little Starfire. I now don't like the Robin and Star pairing, I like Robin and Raven ones, but I made up my own little Starfire where she wasn't as annoying. I am Lutheran and do not believe in other gods or anything like Mithra or Miyu. I just made them up to make it realistic. **_Jesus Christ saves. _**See you next time guys, thanks for all the support and dedication.

-The Ninja Who Wanted To Be A Samurai


End file.
